Dunk of the Dead
by NecroOwney
Summary: Tras la llegada de un extraño virus a Japón, viviendo en un mundo consumido por la muerte y el apocalipsis, pequeños grupos de sobrevivientes se unen. Los romances inapropiados, secretos y conflictos internos hacen más difícil la supervivencia. Advertencias: KnB!zombie AU Parejas:AoKaga, AoKise, KagaKuro, MuraAka, MidoTaka, NijiHai y otras. [Versión 2.0]
1. Chapter 1

Versión re-subida de este fanfic! gracias a todos por leer. Aquí comienza todo, de nuevo uwú

"Cuando no quede más sitio en el infierno, los muertos caminaran sobre la tierra"

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Habían tenido que moverse de un lado a otro desde hace ya tiempo, se podría considerar como buena suerte el hecho de que él supiera conducir y tuviera la capacidad de mantener la cabeza fría en una situación tan seria. Aunque en realidad no podía decir que estuviera rodeado en un ambiente de desesperación, aunque consideraba quienes eran los que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la ridícula van que habían terminado robando de algún miembro de la prensa descuidado (que probablemente ahora estaría encarando a la muerte, cosa que no quería pensar), a su derecha estaba su compañero de equipo, estoico y en silencio como de costumbre, pero ahora cubierto por un aura más oscura de lo normal, _"es entendible, perdió a su familia, cómo la mayoría aquí" _pensó por un momento; su familia se encontraba en América y no había sacado conclusiones alocadas aún, más que la preocupación de la posible situación de Alex y Himuro pero tenía por seguro que su 'hermano' se las arreglaría por su cuenta.

Y ahora además del problema de que los muertos regresaban a la vida con el hambre acumulada de los años que llevaban en la tumba, tenía una bomba de egocentrismo en cada lugar de la parte trasera del automóvil, claro, ¿quiénes más sino la generación de los milagros?

— Kagami, ¿cuánto se supone que falta? Parece que llevo dos vidas en este maldito auto— la voz solamente podía pertenecer al as de Touou, que fue amablemente silenciado por Kuroko antes de Kagami pudiera soltar el volante y asfixiar al moreno por haber estado hablando más de la mitad del camino.

— Aomine-kun, la próxima gasolinera está todavía a media hora, por ahora necesitamos buscar comida y quizá armas y medicina, Murasakibara-kun come bastante así que lo que podamos encontrar será bueno…

La conversación posterior no fue escuchada por el pelirrojo que conducía tensándose al momento, _"¿Armas? Hace como un mes lo único de lo que tenía que mostrar preocupación era ganar la Winter Cup y ahora tengo que soportar al mayor poseedor de ego que continua vivo en Japón"_ ante su distracción algo que en su momento había sido un ser humano funcional comenzó a caminar a la mitad de la carretera,_ "y esto"_ Kagami aceleró sin preocupación para chocar fuertemente con lo que se volvió un cadáver a media putrefacción dejando restos de sí sobre el parabrisas, causando un desagradable ruido al mover los limpiadores.

— ¡Kagamin! No aceleres tanto, hay estadísticas que prueban que la mayoría de las muertes adolescentes proviene de accidentes automovilísticos — dijo una voz femenina haciéndose resaltar al fondo.

— Satsuki, la mayoría de muertes hoy en día son ser el almuerzo de algún conocido, a nadie le interesa lo rápido que conduzca con tal de llegar antes — le contestó Aomine secamente recibiendo un ligero golpe de parte de su amiga.

— Momoi-san, Aomine-kun tiene razón, hay otras situaciones de las cuales preocuparse antes — Kuroko trato de mediar entre ambos.

— Tetsu-kun… — _"y cuando uno comienza a hablar, los demás ven pauta para continuar"_ pensaba Kagami hasta que una voz lo interrumpió de sus propios pensamientos.

— Gami-chin, tengo hambre y ya no hay más comida, ¿cuánto falta? — preguntó el más alto con una infantil voz, siendo ignorado también.

— Kagami, tenemos que llegar, Oha Asa dijo que mi lucky item es una lata de atún — comenzó a alegar el chico de cabello verde.

— ¡Es imposible que continúe viva Midorimacchi! — Kise chilló mientras que Momoi intentaba detener a Midorima de atacarlo.

— Cierra la boca Kise, mientras existan actualizaciones en la radio significa que todavía hay esperanza.

— No entiendo cómo es que continua con la estupidez de los lucky ítems — comenzó a quejarse más Aomine mientras aburrido miraba el mapa que Kuroko había tenido momentos antes.

— Quizá está en un bunker como el de la casa de Aka-chin — dijo Murasakibara.

— Debimos de quedarnos ahí — comentó nostálgica Momoi entre un suspiro.

— No había espacio para Basket — respondió Aomine.

— No había espacio para todos — habló finalmente el pelirrojo que antes había sido su capitán haciendo que todos los demás guardaran silencio— Hubiéramos muerto de inanición, era obvio y yo jamás me equivoco.

— ¡Pero Akashicchi! ¡Había comida para un año! — Kise gritó recibiendo miradas de aprobación de la mayoría.

— Con Murasakibara ahí, era comida para un mes— comentó Kagami entre risas hasta notar la mirada de molestia de los otros— ¿Qué? ¡Saben que es cierto!

—Concéntrate en conducir Taiga— declaró Akashi lanzándole una mirada asesina.

_"__Este en definitiva será un día bastante largo_" pensó Kagami para después volver a acelerar y arrollar a lo que en su momento había sido una señora.

Tras un rato de carretera rodeada por un ambiente austero, llegaron a lo que era una gasolinera con un conveniente mini super del estilo de 'veinticuatro horas abierto' ahora por completo abandonado y probablemente saqueado con anterioridad.

— Muy bien, Aomine y yo los cubriremos, Murasakibara es el que puede cargar más así que irá con Akashi que resulta ser el más sensato a buscar provisiones, tenemos pocos cartuchos, una escopeta y dos simples pistolas así que usaremos el bate, el hacha y-

—Espera un momento, ¿por qué eres _tú_ el que dirige? El único que puede darme órdenes aquí soy yo — se quejó Aomine cruzándose de brazos

—Mine-chin, obviamente es porque es americano, los estadounidenses están siempre preparados para esto— declaró Murasakibara.

— Murasakibaracchi tiene razón — dijo Kise con una falsa certeza en sus palabras— hay muchas películas de eso.

— ¿¡Qué clase de argumento es eso!? —grito de pronto Kagami — Lo que deberíamos hacer es tener un plan o-

— ¿Y qué me dicen de 28 días después [Exterminio]? Eso pasa en Reino Unido, en EU todos terminan muertos siempre. ¡Y estoy seguro que en Resident Evil había una base en Japón!

— ¡Imposible que estén discutiendo eso ahora! — Kagami estaba al límite de su paciencia — ¡Y para el caso Alice era estadounidense AHOmine!

— Todos cierren la boca y hagan lo que Kagami dice — dijo Akashi saliendo bruscamente de la van.

_"__Dijo que siguieran mis órdenes y fue el primero en salir tan precipitadamente, la generación de los milagros es en serio irritante"_ pensó Kagami antes de tomar el hacha y dirigir a Aomine y Murasakibara para salir antes de que Akashi cometiera una locura.

Cubría el perímetro lo mejor que podía mirando como Aomine despreocupado revisaba si quedaban restos de gasolina o alguna cosa interesante alrededor, sin quitarle la vista al pelirrojo la mayoría del tiempo, no pasó mucho antes de que se escuchará un fuerte golpe dentro del mini super, Kagami se apresuró a entrar tomando con fuerza el hacha entre sus manos para solamente ver al encargado ya resucitado en el suelo con unas tijeras clavadas en la nuca un aparador se desplomaba sobre él mientras que Murasakibara tomaba la mano de Akashi intentando alejarlo del cadáver.

— Los beneficios de los lucky item de Shintarou, _tú_ deberías estar fuera— comentó Akashi para luego retirar las tijeras encajadas y acompañar a Murasakibara — Podemos cuidarnos solos aquí.

Murasakibara por su cuenta guardaba cosas al azar en bolsas de plástico esquivando varios cadáveres del suelo y sonriéndole tranquilamente al chico más bajo, la escena fue suficiente extraña y traumática como para que Kagami optara por salir.

Sin comentarios Kagami salió despreocupado con la mala imagen en su mente sólo para oír a Aomine gritarle divertido — ¡Oi Kagami! ¡Te dejo a esos dos, los de allá son míos!

Al voltear confundido pudo ver a dos zombies acercándose torpe pero rápidamente, Kagami se alejó un poco para tomar impulso y dar de lleno en la cabeza del zombie con el hacha y retirarla rápidamente para golpear al otro con el mango de la misma lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarle del suelo y dar el golpe final, la imagen en su mente se tornó aún más desagradable por la marea de sangre y órganos a medio podrir del suelo.

Aomine no tenía problemas en definitiva, se movía lo suficientemente rápido para que los zombies no tuvieran si quiera oportunidad, Kagami miró la manera en la que se movía, similar a cuando jugaba basketball junto a él, un suspiro nostálgico escapó de sus labios mientras que sonreía "_Un día largo, pero quizá no tan malo… "_

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Cita de "El Amanecer de los muertos" Película dirigida por George A. Romero en 1978 y después remasterizada por Zack Snyder en 2004.


	2. Chapter 2

"Land of the Dead"

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Ambos pudieron relajarse por un momento al no ver más amenazas cerca, Aomine se acercó a Kagami examinando mientras caminaba como su playera se había salpicado de sangre, más que eso, ningún daño, pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, abrazándolo con una sonrisa.

— Anda, mirándolo de un lado aun mentalmente sano, podría cátsup — comentó Aomine en tono divertido mientras posaba el bate sobre su hombro de manera alegre

— Nada de esta situación podría ser sano Ahomine — respondió Kagami lanzándole al moreno una mirada asesina al ver la simpatía tan ilógica que cargaba — ¿Crees que Kuroko y los demás estén bien?

— Claro Kagami, yo estoy bien, no te hubieras molestado en preguntar, ¿y qué tal tú? — respondió el moreno con un tono de voz que vagaba entre lo molesto y lo sarcástico, dándole a su vez una mirada que expresaba… ¿envidia? ¿celos? Estando salpicado de sangre, no tenía los ánimos para preguntarle.

— Estás en frente de mí, sería una pérdida de tiempo preguntarte — le contestó el pelirrojo rodando sus ojos, hubiera agregado un "te ves perfectamente bien" de no haber sido interrumpido por el contrario

— Obviamente el que yo sí me preocupe por ti no importa ¿cierto? — Aomine escupió las palabras con disgusto, como si parte de él hubiera preferido guardarlas en especial por el tono en el que habló.

— ¿Preocuparte por mí? ¿De qué ha-…? — no pudo completar sus palabras tanto por la aparición de cierto titán de pelo morado como por el hecho de recitar sus palabras lo suficientemente lento para ser interrumpido fácilmente.

— Mira, ya salieron Akashi y Murasakibara, no hay que perder tiempo — interrumpió precipitadamente el peli azul evitando cualquier otra palabra de Kagami, acercándose a ellos preguntando acerca de la comida.

Cuando ya todos se encontraron seguros en la van, comenzaron a hacer un conteo de lo obtenido, entre bolsas de frituras aplastadas, botanas, botellas de agua, bebidas energéticas y algunos frascos de yogurt cuya caducidad estaba vencida desde hace tiempo, los integrantes que se habían quedado en el automóvil manoseaban todo buscando algo útil.

— Bu~ Mukkun, trajiste demasiadas grasas y azúcar — comentó Momoi buscando inútilmente algo saludable entre las bolsas, tirando disgustada algo que lucía como una gelatina caducada.

— Los productos contienen alto contenido calórico, no les veo alguna objeción — respondió Akashi con aire de superioridad — Claro, aquellos que aún se encuentran adecuados para ingerir.

— ¿Dónde está mi lata de atún? — preguntó Midorima, apartando sin importancia a Momoi con un empujón buscando con ansias entre las bolsas.

— No me decidía entre si era en aceite o en agua así que no la traje— respondió Murasakibara con una sonrisa infantil en la cara abriendo a su paso una bolsa de frituras que estaban aún en un estado aceptable.

Antes de que el chico de lentes pudiera abalanzarse y golpear al más alto, la voz de Akashi pudo detenerlo de su repentina ira — Yo la traje, sabía que Atsushi fallaría.

Midorima tomó la lata entre sus manos después de un agradecimiento, mientras que Murasakibara se acurrucaba junto con Akashi para estar cómodo y comenzar a comer, Momoi le preguntaba a Aomine acerca de su salida al mismo tiempo en que Kise llegaba a molestar, Kagami por su cuenta subió del lado del conductor.

— Mataría por una hamburguesa — se dijo a sí mismo con un suspiro mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, después notando la presencia de Kuroko sentado del lado del copiloto mirándolo de forma inexpresiva — HIJODE-

— Kagami kun, considero que ya has matado lo suficiente, si no te han llegado hamburguesas antes, no lo harán ahora — habló la calmada voz de Kuroko.

— Cállate Kuroko, y no aparezcas de la nada — le irritaba como el tono de voz de su compañero ocultaba entre sus palabras un "_No Kagami-kun, no soy un muerto, sigo siendo humano"_

— Yo estaba aquí antes de que tú llegaras— declaró finalmente con una ligera sonrisa dirigida al otro chico — Me alegra de que regresaras a salvo Kagami-kun, me preocupabas.

Nuevamente aquel comentario de '_preocupación'_ dudo en preguntar y solamente comenzó a conducir el auto, sintiendo la mayoría del tiempo la mirada de Kuroko sobre él. Por su parte, Kise hostigaba a cierto moreno con sus exigencias — ¡Aominecchi! ¡Yo también quiero ayudar la próxima vez que salgan! — el rubio tomó su mano enérgicamente sonriendo mientras se apegaba a él.

— Pregúntale a Kagami, desde que es el líder, él decide — respondió Aomine con actitud cansada.

— ¡Qué no soy el líder! Cuestiona a Akashi acerca de eso — le contestó Kagami negando aún su puesto como líder.

— Entonces… — Murasakibara comenzó a hablar para dirigirse al chico con ojos heterocromáticos — Aka-chin, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— Fácil, tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro en el cual podemos pasar la noche — contestó Hyuuga con poco entusiasmo pero decisión en su voz.

Riko tomó un rifle que se encontraba en el suelo, tenía aún varias balas, así que era buena idea conservarlo, y avanzó en la desolada avenida dirigiéndose al capitán.

— Considerando que el ejército ya limpió esta zona debería ser un buen sitio para dormir — comentó la chica con un suspiro viendo el panorama tan deshabitado — De todas formas no me da confianza.

— El clima tampoco nos apoya — dijo el pelinegro de lentes al ver el nublado cielo — Mira, esa torre de radio se ve como buen ángulo de tiro, aparte luce segura por la altura.

— Le pediré a Teppei y los otros que nos ayuden con las provisiones — dijo Riko antes de dirigirse al equipo que solía entrenar, con la ausencia de sus dos mejores jugadores.

—Claro, hay que llegar a la _torre_ antes de que caiga una _torre_ncial tormenta— el comentario sólo podía pertenecer al poseedor del ojo de águila.

—Cállate Izuki— dijo Hyuuga antes de guardar la katana que había estado usando antes dirigiendo su vista a Kiyoshi que lo miraba con una sonrisa tonta y amplia.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Había oscurecido luego de un largo transcurso de carretera, la lluvia comenzó a caer cuando Kagami entraba a una pequeña zona urbanizada sin mayor población que algunos zombies que vagaban sin rumbo fijo, detenerse en ese sitio los acorralaría,

— Vaya, tener que conducir de noche, lloviendo, con las luces apagadas y contigo de copiloto, considerando que hay cadáveres caminando afuera… no estoy seguro que mi situación pueda empeorar — el pelirrojo comenzó a quejarse en voz baja, todos en la parte trasera dormían.

— Sí enciendes las luces atraerás a los zombies, siempre pasa en las películas — contestó Aomine que en ese momento había cambiado al lugar del copiloto ya que era el único que continuaba despierto — ¿Realmente te molesta estar conmigo? En realidad a mí me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo.

A pesar del tono tan casual con lo que lo había dicho, Kagami frenó el coche en seco, sintiendo el auto derraparse sobre el asfalto cubierto de lluvia, sólo siendo salvados de un buen golpe por los cinturones de seguridad, para luego voltear a ver al moreno con la cara roja tanto como su cabello — ¿Cómo?

— Ehm… — el moreno sintió nerviosismo por un momento antes de improvisar precipitadamente algo que decir para cambiar el tema — S-Sí… como en la película de La Tierra de los Muertos, que los zombies eran atraídos por la luz, aunque ahí podían usar armas y-

— Ahomine, no metas las películas en el tema, sabes muy bien lo que pregunté — le interrumpió el otro— ¿a… qué te refieres con eso de estar más conmigo?

— A… básquet… obviamente, volver a jugar un uno a uno… — dijo el chico de pelo azul incómodo desviando la vista hacía la ventana.

— Aomine-kun, creo que eres muy lento para confesarte — comentó de pronto una voz de alguien que al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación sin consentimiento de los dos.

— TETSU ¿Qu-qué…? — Aomine lo miró molesto quedándose sin palabras.

— KUROKO, ¡¿qué demonios haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas?! — esta vez fue Kagami quien le replicó al chico intentando bajar la voz.

— Intento ayudar a Aomine-kun — hablo el chico neutralmente con la misma expresión que siempre llevaba en la cara — No es como si intentara arruinar su confesión o algo así.

— Tetsu, ¿sabes cómo '_ayudarías'_? largándote y dejando las cosas como están — dijo Aomine intentando reparar el daño mientras Kagami sostenía el volante en frustración aún con el coche detenido, ahora apagándolo para ahorrar la gasolina que tenían.

— Imposible, Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun se encuentran rojos como el cabello de Akashi kun, no debo dejar la situación así — comentó el chico mientas veía más reacciones de frustración de ambos.

— Solamente estás confundiendo la situación — trató se decir Aomine hasta que al ser interrumpido solamente se rindió recargando su cabeza en la ventana y cruzando sus brazos.

— Le contaré a Momoi san, seguramente que ella no confundirá _esta_ situación.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo o preguntar, ya estaba despertando y hablando con pocas palabras a la chica que ahora mostraba una expresión primero de terror y luego de sorpresa antes de soltar con toda su voz un alto ''_Dai-chan'', _grito que inundó el auto lo suficientemente alto para despertar y alarmar a todos adentro de algún peligro próximo, y al parecer uno de ellos, rubio, categorizado como estúpido y con la actitud de un perrito, repentinamente había tomado posesión de la escopeta, una de las pocas armas que tenían.

El disparo se escuchó con fuerza, dejando por poco sordo a Midorima que era la persona más cerca de Kise, seguido, gritos todos al mismo tiempo diciendo _''¿Qué carajos sucede?'' ''Kuroko, carajo'' ''¿Todos están bien?'' y ''¿Dónde está la comida?'' _en la plena oscuridad del auto, seguido de… completo desastre, para fortuna de todos, Kise había fallado a dar a cualquier ser vivo, sin embargo había sido un éxito al disparar al parabrisas que, aunque no se quebró, rápidamente, llamó la atención de varios zombies que pasaban cerca, uno de esos comenzó a golpear el débil parabrisas hasta quebrarlo ante la sorpresa de todos que lo más que hicieron en el momento fue gritar _'Kise'_ al unísono.

Kagami sintió la intromisión del agua de la lluvia al estar el parabrisas rotó, aquel muerto que se encontraba en el parabrisas manoteaba intentando alcanzarlo tanto a él como a Aomine que al parecer se había quedado en shock pegándose al asiento, sin pensarlo y al sentir el peligro tan cerca, no dudo y tomando con fuerza la playera a su copiloto lo alejó de la parte delatera.

Entre los jaloneos y gente desesperada en la parte trasera, uno terminó encima del otro, Aomine al sentir un considerable peso sobre sí, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que sus labios rozaban con los de Kagami, ambos quedándose paralizados por un momento, recuperándose para separarse sonrojados, mirándose nerviosamente el uno al otro y por fin contemplar el desastre de la situación.

— Excelente Kise kun, eres completamente apropiado para un ataque zombie — dijo Kuroko al ver como automáticamente los otros comenzaban a tomar armas antes de que rompieran el parabrisas lo suficiente para que entraran por ahí.

— ¡Perdona Kurokocchi! Entré en pánico y yo no fui quien grito… — los lloriqueos de Kise fueron silenciados por el sonido de otro disparo.

Midorima acababa de hacer un tiro limpio en la mitad del cráneo de uno de los muertos que se encontraba parcialmente dentro de la van, claro, aquel que seguramente hubiera matado a Aomine si Kagami no lo hubiera besado, corrección, alejado a tiempo.

— ¡No usen las armas de fuego a menos que sea necesario! — dijo Kagami cuando la lucidez por fin llego a su mente, tomó el hacha y en voz alta dirigió a todos tan rápido como pudo — Debemos salir de aquí, Murasakibara, la barra de metal, Midorima la ballesta, Momoi y Kuroko las pistolas, Kise conserva la escopeta, Aomine el bate y Akashi…

Kagami fue interrumpido a medio discurso al ver como el pelirrojo desenvainaba alegremente la katana perteneciente a su familia y tomaba una de las puertas del auto, para desgracia de todos, abriéndola plenamente.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

También conocida como "Tierra de los muertos" dirigida por George A. Romero


	3. Chapter 3

"Night of the Living dead"

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Murasakibara tomó bruscamente en brazos sus tan preciadas bolsas de comida y después la barra de metal que estaba en el suelo del auto; una amplia aura oscura lo cubría mientras que salía antes que los demás dando una gran muestra de valor o de estupidez, comenzó a golpear algunos de los zombies que se aglomeraban en la entrada de la puerta, cosa que le era sencilla gracias a su inhumana capacidad física, empujó a los suficientes para dar un espacio a todos para salir relativamente _seguros_, cuando uno de los zombies intento abalanzarse contra su espalda en uno de sus puntos ciegos, Midorima dirigió la ballesta dando un certero tiro para matarlo, mientras se cargaba encima también sus limitadas pertenencias, en su mayoría artículos 'de suerte' que no ayudaban en más que siendo un peso extra.

— Wow, no por nada es el mejor tirador de Kiseki — comentó Kise mirando como Midorima disparaba con tanta facilidad, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera inútil por un momento — ¿Huh? Aominecchi, ¿estás bien?

El moreno lo ignoró aun estando en un estado de shock, sin tener palabras en la boca, vio como el siguiente en salir de la van fue Akashi, con esa katana suya tan exagerada en decoraciones doradas, comenzó a asesinar a _todo_ lo que se moviera y no tuviera cabello de algún color inusual, era él quien cuidaba la espalda de Murasakibara mientras que el chico de cabello morado avanzaba pesadamente, bajaron luego Midorima seguido de Aomine junto con Kagami, que protegían a Momoi, Kuroko y Kise para evitar el uso de cualquiera de las armas de fuego que ellos portaban y mantener el mayor silencio posible.

Como había intentado explicar Kagami desde que se desatara el apocalipsis, realizar y mantener una formación era lo más importante para sobrevivir en los problemas repentinos, eso y el ahora ausente 'plan B' en caso de una emergencia. El problema surgió del menos esperado de ellos, Midorima comenzó a fallar sus tiros, más que la sorpresa momentánea, una onda le peligro recorrió a la mayoría de ellos al ver que un zombie se le acercaba lo suficientemente rápido para atacarlo, Kise no dudo y se lanzó para derribar al chico de pelo verde, acción que evitó el ataque por un momento más no al zombie que ahora se disponía a atacar a ambos.

Un disparo tomó a Murasakibara por sorpresa, se detuvó aun empujando a algunos de los muertos que se acercaban, el peli morado pudo ver como la única chica del grupo había sido la que mato al atacante de los chicos.

— Dos sujetos que superan el metro con noventa siendo salvados por una mujer que apenas supera el metro y medio, su incompetencia me hace querer aplastarlos a ambos — comentó perdido en sí mismo por un momento, hasta que sintió la brisa de la katana de Akashi que había pasado a centímetros de su brazo matando a un zombie — ¿…Aka-chin?

— Será después Atsushi, sino es que tu propia incompetencia acaba contigo antes — respondió el pelirrojo, ordenándole solo con la mirada que mantuviera su atención sobre la opción de buscar algún lugar seguro — Cuídate como es debido.

— No es necesario, mientras esté al lado de Aka-chin todo estará bien — le respondió con una infantil sonrisa mientras buscaba un lugar en el cual pudieran refugiarse.

Por su parte, Midorima intentaba mantener la compostura ante lo sucedido, aún aturdido se levantó quitándose sus lentes y mirando como las gotas caían sobre ellos y escurrían, empañándolos y haciendo que la imagen luciera difuminada.

— Midorin, ¿qué pasó? ¿están bien? — preguntó alterada Momoi mientras se acercaba a él y a Kise para ayudarles a levantarse y evitar retrasarse, analizando asustada como la cantidad de zombies alrededor de ellos se aumentaba.

— Es a causa de la lluvia, no veo adecuadamente si mis lentes se mojan — respondió el peli verde tratando de mantenerse estable mientras caminaba dando algunos pasos ciegamente.

—Midorimacchi está bien, deja que Momoi te ayude en el camino y yo tomaré el arma— Kise tomó la ballesta y fue en frente a la posición de Midorima, haciendo uso momentáneo de su copia perfecta uso las habilidades del chico de lentes para poder hacer tiros certeros.

Todo continuó bien por unos momentos hasta que notaron la ausencia de… alguien, en el momento menos indicado, Kuroko había desaparecido de la vista de todos, la única persona que se encontraba más alarmada que Momoi resultó ser Kagami que comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente abandonando su posición la formación que tenían. Aomine le gritó reclamando y en cuanto todo se volvía peor que un caos, Murasakibara arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta de una simple casa que había alcanzado finalmente, gritando hacía el desesperado pelirrojo — ¡Pero si Kuro-chin ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo…!

Kagami se adelantó para poder alcanzar la entrada a la puerta importándole poco el ruido de las exigencias de Aomine, dejándole a Akashi su posición para proteger a los que aún faltaban de entrar, el actual líder se dirigió a Murasakibara para cuestionarlo acerca del chico invisible.

— Murasakibara, ¿en dónde está Kuroko? — le preguntó ansioso el pelirrojo, mientras que el más alto sólo posaba su atención sobre los que entraban por la puerta jadeando y con la ropa arruinada.

— No sé, Kuro chin me dijo que entrara aquí, luego también yo lo perdí de vista… — respondió el chico de pelo morado alejándose de Kagami y dirigiéndose a alguien en particular, el chico que ahora más relajado guardaba una katana en su estuche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás drogado acaso? ¿Cómo-…?

— Así fue, Kagami kun — respondió una voz tras de sí haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera la compostura por un momento al notar su presencia — Está casa era la más cercana y-

Kagami estiró los brazos y lo cubrió para luego estrecharlo fuertemente, poniendo una mano en su espalda para acercarlo más y otra en su nuca, la cara de Kuroko chocaba contra el pecho de Kagami, cosa que el peli celeste agradeció ya que nadie podía ver lo rojo que estaba su rostro mientras correspondía el suave y protector abrazo que el pelirrojo le ofrecía, la escena en realidad no fue del gusto de Aomine que al mirarlos chasqueó la lengua con molestia, sufriendo una especie de nudo en el estómago por un momento optando por alejarse.

Kagami soltó al chico para luego darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza y pidiendo una explicación a lo que Kuroko simplemente contestó — Los zombies me ignoraban así que ayudé a Murasakibara-kun a buscar un lugar en el que pudiéramos estar seguros todos.

Era una casa abandonada a pesar de que las ventanas habían sido ya cubiertas por tablas de madera y sobre la puerta Murasakibara había movido un mueble pesado para impedir la entrada de los zombies que comenzaban a congregarse frente a la casa. Mientras Kagami regañaba a Kuroko acerca de lo peligrosa que pudo haber resultado su idea, Murasakibara ahora cansado y aburrido tomaba como propiedad la pequeña sala de estancia del lugar, para intentar acostarse sobre un sillón muy a pesar de que la mitad de su cuerpo quedaba fuera de este. Los demás comenzaron a dispersarse por la casa después de que Akashi subiera y bajara del segundo piso con toallas y cobijas mientras aseguraba que el lugar era seguro. Repartió varias de las toallas y tomó una cobija para luego dirigirse al chico que ahora dormitaba tranquilamente para cubrirlo lo mejor que pudo e inclinarse y poner una de sus manos sobre la cara del chico de pelo morado para darle un ligero beso y susurrarle— muy bien hecho Atsushi.

La situación se había tornado repentinamente melosa mientras Murasakibara a su vez correspondía el beso y Aomine no se encontraba de un buen humor así que desvió la vista de la posible sesión de besos y manoseos que seguiría saliendo de la sala de estar para buscar otro lugar, la siguiente opción fue la cocina, donde estaba su amiga, pero al acercarse noto el tenso ambiente así que prefirió ir al segundo piso para investigar.

Midorima comenzó secando y colocándose sus lentes para luego ver el deplorable estado en el que ahora estaba su ropa, sangre y tierra sobre tela mojada, aunque la ropa de Momoi no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

— Esto no está bien — dijo el chico de lentes con voz molesta, sacando de su mochila un conjunto de ropa en condiciones aceptables.

— Lo sé — contestó Momoi, y continuó hablando para intentar recuperar el ánimo perdido — pero, al menos continuamos todos juntos.

Midorima lanzó al suelo la toalla que Akashi le había cedido y salió de la cocina sin comentar más, sólo asustando un poco a Momoi por su reacción.

— Momoi-san, no creo que eso le ayude a animarse — contestó una voz a su espalda.

— ¡Tetsu-kun! ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó la chica insegura, ya bastante acostumbrada a como el chico aparecía y desaparecía a voluntad.

— A que Midorima-kun se separó de Takao-kun al inicio del ataque.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Y ahora Takao Kazunari se encontraba solo, dentro de un abandonado centro comercial que de momento había nombrado como su hogar, con una herida en la pierna que no le permitía correr sin dolor y un rifle colgado en su espalda, recordando todo por lo que había tenido que pasar hasta ahora para poder llegar ahí vivo y parcialmente ileso, aunque solo.

—Flashback—

Midorima lo amaba, eso lo tenía claro desde el momento en que lo llamó fuera de su tercera clase con la mala excusa de una _revisión de material _pero lo único que estaba siendo _ revisado _era el cuerpo de Takao, siendo tocado por las fuertes manos del peli verde mientras ambos soltando suspiros se retiraban el uno al otro cada vez más prendas de ropa, piel rozando contra piel mientras que Kazunari jadeaba al sentir la lengua y dientes de Midorima sobre su delicado cuello, _"Carajo… esas marcas se verán cuando use uniforme"_

El pelinegro meditaba que quizá era la posibilidad de que fueran atrapados en un lugar tan predecible y trillado como lo eran los vestidores lo que excitaba más a Midorima aunque no lo comentaría ya que su mente estaba ocupada en el bulto de su compañero que ya chocaba contra su cuerpo, se arrodilló abriendo su pantalón acariciando el miembro del peli verde para luego introducirlo dentro de su boca, escuchando varios gemidos de Midorima.

— Shin-chan~ hoy estás bastante animado… — Takao sonrió burlonamente mientras sentía como Midorima separaba su cabeza, levantándolo para comenzar a bajar su uniforme, revelando su piel aún con varias marcas de la pasada vez que habían estado juntos. En silencio acarició sus muslos con ternura mientras lo colocaba mirando hacia la pared jadeando a su oído — No seas brusco o no podré correr en el entrenamiento de hoy.

— Si no puedes correr, culpa al hecho de que estás en onceavo lugar hoy… — separó las piernas del pelinegro desvistiendo a su paso mientras repartía desordenados besos sobre su espalda y cuello.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Cáncer está en doceavo, ¿no? No vaya a ser que terminas torciéndote el- — Takao no pudo continuar al sentir la brusca intromisión del miembro de Midorima dentro de su cuerpo — E-Espera…

El pelinegro ahogó un gemido al sentirlo por completo dentro, arqueando su espalda acostumbrándose a la sensación del contrario, el peli verde acarició sus caderas mientras le susurraba al oído — ¿Estás bien?

Takao le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras Midorima comenzaba a moverse lento, haciendo que el chico hablara entrecortado — T-Tengo clase de matemáticas luego…

El más alto acelero sus movimientos mientras le hablaba jadeando — ¿Me estás apresurando? — Takao soltó un extenso gemido cuando Midorima logró chocar contra su próstata, haciendo que cubriera su boca para evitar soltar ruidos más altos.

— Lo dije porque no me molestaría una segunda ronda… — el pelinegro le hablo entre gemidos y jadeos apretando sus manos mientras que sus caderas correspondían los movimientos de su pareja.

Luego de eso se había corrido unas dos veces antes de regresar a clases adolorido aunque satisfecho, el problema era ahora que no encontraba a Midorima en ningún sitio y el pánico lo había dominado en el momento en el que una de sus compañeras entró gritando a su salón mientras él se preparaba para ir a la práctica y buscar a su compañero, la chica gritaba que la habían perseguido en la cafetería, Takao vio la sangre en el uniforme de su compañera e inmediatamente salió corriendo al gimnasio entendiendo que la situación era seria, ignoró el ligero dolor en sus caderas que por la adrenalina y miedo se había vuelto invisible, esquivó a la mayor cantidad de gente que ahora se veía desesperada por salir, de pronto más gente comenzó a gritar, con su ojo de halcón pudo ver como un chico atacaba a una chica en el cuello, una marea de sangre cubriéndolos a ambos en cuestión de segundos, cuando Takao llegó al gimnasio y pudo ver como Miyaji bloqueaba las puertas después de haberlo dejado a entrar, comenzó a cuestionarlo de lo que había ocurrido y sobre la ubicación de Midorima. Miyaji le explicó que estaban siendo _atacados_ y ahora había una especie de infección, antes de que Takao pudiera comentar _'como en las películas de Resident Evil' _su compañero continuó contestando sus preguntas.

— Midorima se fue, me dijo que tenía un mensaje urgente de alta prioridad de su ex capitán citándolo en un lugar y que tendría que faltar a la práctica, lucía calmado, no creo que tuviera una jodida idea de que esto pasada — le dijo rápidamente el rubio dándole en la mano un bate de beisbol que había tomado prestado de uno de los clubs que ahora se refugiaban en el gimnasio — Takao necesito que-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su indicación, Takao abrió precipitadamente la puerta y salió corriendo, sus compañeros gritaron su nombre, pero el solamente continuó corriendo buscando una salida de su propia escuela, _"Shin-chan, ¿Te fuiste sin mí?"_

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

"La noche de los muertos vivientes" de 1968, dirigida por... sí, George A. Romero (?)


	4. Chapter 4

"Regla #7: Viaja ligero"

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

—Continuación del flash back—

Takao comenzó a correr mientras veía a sus compañeros siendo atacados, la devastación había arrasado con su escuela rápidamente, el bate que llevaba en la mano había tenido que ser utilizado sobre sus propios amigos y compañeros, cerraba los ojos dejando a la suerte donde caería el golpe del arma, en su mayoría tuvo buena suerte dando a la cabeza. El uso de su ojo de halcón había sido su mejor ayuda al detectar cualquier amenaza que pudiera acercarse a él, aunque eso no le ayudaba con su necesidad de correr largas distancias hacía el primer lugar que pensó, la casa de Midorima, un lugar en el que había pasado mucho cuando había tenido la necesidad de huir de su propia casa, era un segundo hogar para él.

Evitaba avenidas y calles que fueran muy transitadas en la época en la que habían sido usadas, época a la que no regresarían en un tiempo indefinido, consideró por un momento que habría llegado relativamente más rápido usando su bicicleta, hasta que en una fracción de segundo recordó que ésta estaba enganchada a una especie de carretilla en la que llevaba a todas partes a la persona que ahora estaba buscando tan desesperadamente, el pánico que se apoderaba de su corazón se magnificó al llegar a la casa del otro chico, no había seguro en la puerta y sangre cubría las paredes interiores. La primera idea en su mente fue la peor escena de cualquier película de terror, aferrándose al bate comenzó a caminar y teniendo cuidado se acercó a la sala de estar, surgían ruidos que le perturbaron por un momento, tristemente, ahí estaban los padres de Midorima, uno tirado y el otro… alimentándose.

A pesar de no haber sido notado a un inicio, instintivamente retrocedió, chocando contra una mesa y llamando la atención de lo que fue la madre se su compañero de equipo, una onda desagradable lo cubrió al mirar el cadáver en el suelo, teniendo nauseas por un momento antes de mirar decidido a la mujer peliverde.

Takao tomó el bate entre sus manos, preparado para el momento en el que la mujer comenzó a correr hacía él.

El golpe del bate la noqueó en seco, tirándola como peso muerto sobre el suelo.

— Lo siento mucho suegra, creo que este es el peor momento para decir que estoy saliendo con su hijo — dijo mientras de la cocina buscaba incómodo un mantel para cubrir los cuerpos, dio un corto rezo para luego dirigirse al piso de arriba, perdiendo la esperanza al no encontrar rastros de Midorima — Maldición Shin chan, ¿en dónde estás?— comenzó a decir desesperadamente hasta que escuchó un ruido proveniente del baño, con miedo y esperanza apoderándose de él, abrió la puerta mientras sostenía su arma, llevándose una buena sorpresa, era la hermanita de Midorima aún viva quien se intentaba esconder.

— ¡Midori-chan! ¡Soy yo! Takao— dijo cambiando la entonación de su voz hablándole con cariño a la niña, usando de apodo una versión corta de su apellido, al momento de verla recordó a su propia hermana surgiendo en su estómago otro nudo.

— Mamá atacó a papá… Takao-chan ¿qué está pasando? — la chica comenzó a hablar al borde de las lágrimas después de correr a los brazos de Takao, contenta de encontrar a alguien que le ayudara.

— ¿En dónde está tu hermano Midori-chan? Por favor dime que no le ha pasado nada malo — le comenzó a preguntar lo más calmadamente que pudo para no asustar a la niña de apenas doce años.

— Shintarou no ha venido a casa, p-pensaba que estaba contigo — contestó un poco alterada la chica, unas pequeñas lágrimas formándose nuevamente al pensar en su familia — ¿Y tu hermana?

— No sé en dónde está mi hermana tampoco — dijo Takao en voz baja tirándose al suelo por un momento, pasó sus manos por su rostro llenó de frustración al no saber en dónde se encontraba la gente importante de su vida en un momento tan crítico como ese.

— Entonces tenemos que buscarlos — dijo la chica inclinándose junto a él y empujándolo para darle ánimos — ¿Tienes idea de en dónde está Shintarou?

— Miyaji dijo que Shin-chan había recibido un mensaje de su antiguo jefe, bueno capitán… — intentó de recapitular Takao, meditando lo rápido que había huido de su escuela abandonando a sus compañeros.

— Hay que ir a la casa de Akashi-kun, quizá está ahí — dijo rápidamente la niña, ayudando a Takao a levantarse.

— Pero no entiendo porque iría ahí— contesto Takao, a pesar de su momentáneo desanimo ambos terminaron en un acuerdo.

La hermanita de Midorima guardaba algunas de sus cosas mientras Takao revisaba el cuarto del chico de pelo verde, una foto de ambos posaba en un simple marco sobre uno de sus anaqueles de la habitación, la tomo entre sus manos y la quito del marco para luego llevarla consigo, al voltear la chica estaba esperando por él ofreciéndole una mochila con ropa.

Salieron de la casa después de reunir un poco de comida en una mochila, el chico tuvo que evitar que la niña viera los cadáveres, un poco angustiado por lo que había tenido que hacer, Takao no creía que fuera seguro salir, hasta que de pronto notó que algunas calles se encontraban completamente vacías, y pudo ver como todos los zombies se dirigían hacía un mismo lugar, se encontró extrañado por la actitud un momento, pero continuó adelante para no preocupar a la hermanita con sus ideas y observaciones.

El encontrar una calle principal vacía había sido un gusto, y el robarse una bicicleta lo había sido más, el viaje al lugar en el que vivía Akashi Seijuurou sería pesado por la ausencia del transporte público, pero con la bicicleta y una avenida principal vacía no lo sería tanto y ahora sólo tenía que cargar con el peso de la hermanita de su novio, ah, Midorima lo había preparado bien para tener condición física en la bicicleta.

— Parece que estoy destinado a ser el transportista de toda la familia Midorima— dijo un poco nostálgico.

— Takao chan, ¿eres el novio de mi hermano?— preguntó la chica inesperadamente mientras se sostenía de su cintura para evitar perder el equilibrio.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—dijo Takao, evadiendo un poco la pregunta, habría frenado drásticamente como en cualquier escena cliché de no haber sido porque ahora le preocupaba la seguridad de la chica y tomaba con seriedad encontrar a Midorima.

— Porque estás prefiriendo el buscarlo hasta otra ciudad sobre el hecho de buscar a tu propia familia — contestó la chica sorprendiendo por un momento a Takao — Eso significa que lo amas mucho, o que tienes más esperanza en que él continúe vivo.

— Creo que ambas — dijo Takao antes de soltar una risa incómodo, sintiendo la cabeza de la chica recargándose a su espalda — Amo mucho a tu hermano… además tengo que preguntarle porque nos dejó atrás.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro para Midorima Shintarou, revisar Oha Asa, colgar el llavero que resultaba ser su lucky item en su mochila, lamentarse por estar en doceavo lugar y despedirse de sus padres y hermana para ir a la escuela, Takao llevándolo en la carretilla, y pasar un día común en la escuela, todo hubiera transcurrido según lo normal hasta que recibió un mensaje de Akashi una hora antes de salir de clases, sólo como título "URGENTE" y escrito sin formalidades, algo que resultaba ser extraño a la vista de Midorima considerando que era Akashi de quien hablaba, enviado al parecer a toda la generación de los milagros_, "debe ser realmente urgente"_ el mensaje los citaba en la casa de Akashi, Midorima no le tomó tanta importancia, pero aun así obedeció las ordenes, y en el camino tuvo la suerte de cruzarse con Miyaji y tomó la oportunidad para decirle que se ausentaría de la práctica ese día. Se sorprendió al salir y encontrar un coche esperándolo.

— ¿Midorima Shintarou? — preguntó el conductor, Midorima asintió dudando en entrar al auto — Soy uno de los choferes personales de la familia Akashi debo llevarlo de inmediato a la casa del señor Seijuurou.

Midorima accedió a subirse al coche después de ver la identificación del conductor, estando en doceavo lugar no podía estar seguro de confiar en cualquiera, lo que nunca supo fue que en ese momento uno de los cocineros se encontraba infectado, y que una hora más tarde la infección ya habría acabado con su escuela.

— Disculpe, ¿sabe qué está pasando? — pregunto Midorima incómodo al ver algunas personas corriendo, ahora se encontraban en una avenida principal y pudo ver como un coche chocaba contra otro, sin que alguien le tomara seria importancia.

— Nadie lo sabe en realidad — Midorima le dio una mirada de confusión al conductor — El otro lado de la ciudad está peor, el muchacho de pelo azul con la chica guapa apenas lograron salir, y cuando note que el pelirrojo venía con un niño casi invisible, la situación ya era seria y decidí llevarlos a todos, quizá debiste traer un conocido.

Midorima no entendía que estaba pasando, él tenía a Takao, pero acaso la situación era- sus ideas fueron opacadas por lo que sus ojos pudieron ver, un coche que se volcaba en llamas y eso no detenía a la gente de correr huyendo de… otra gente.

— ¡Tenemos que regresar! Tengo a alguien… se llama Takao Kazunari y no puedo-

— Ah, debiste decirlo antes chico, como puedes ver ya no hay calle accesible de regreso — dijo lastimosamente el conductor mientras Midorima veía un autobús volcado que impedía el paso y como algunas llamas abrasaban varios coches.

— Regresaré solo, caminando de ser necesario, por favor retire los seguros, no dejare a Takao ni a mi familia ahí — dijo Midorima amenazando con salir del coche aún en movimiento, más el sonido en su teléfono lo detuvo aún antes de que el conductor tuviera oportunidad de hablar.

Perdió un poco de esperanza al ver el nombre de Akashi en su pantalla.

— Akashi, es imposible que vaya, Takao y-

— Shintarou, no hay vuelta atrás, no puedes regresar, cuando llegues consideraremos el buscarlo, pero no antes, si tú murieras la pérdida sería demasiado grande, tu compañero sobrevivirá por su cuenta y tu familia-

— Akashi, debo estar con él, no puedo simplemente irme solo — habló serio y molesto al no comprender lo que sucedía.

— Si tanto querías estar con él ¿Por qué no lo trajiste en primer lugar? — la pregunta fue como un golpe para Midorima, él nunca pensó que el fin del mundo fuera lo que sucedía — mantente en donde estas Shintarou.

Después de que Akashi colgara el teléfono, Midorima intentó llamar a Takao, después a su familia pero no obtuvó tono en ninguno, trató de llamar de nuevo a Akashi, pero no hubo resultado, excelente momento para que el servicio telefónico cayera, _"y mi última llamada desperdiciada en Akashi"_

Claro, eso le tenía que pasar el día en el que cáncer estaba en doceavo lugar y escorpión en onceavo. Aún así, tenía confianza en volver a ver a Takao, pasó todo el camino jugando con sus dedos evitando mirar a las ventanas las masas de sangre y gritos que surgía de vez en cuando.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Les había tomado más tiempo del pensado el haber llegado hasta la casa de Akashi, estaban cansados y en los últimos días habían tenido que dejar la bicicleta y correr, al parecer los zombies habían vuelto a dispersarse y ellos siendo de los pocos humanos aún vivos, se habían vuelto un gran atractivo. El desastre continuó cuando al parecer descubrieron que la casa de Akashi se encontraba bloqueada, y al entrar se dieron cuenta que el lugar ya se encontraba vacío, caminaron dentro y encontraron la entrada a un bunker, Takao pensó por un momento que no se quedaron ahí porque la comida se habría terminado si estuviera ahí el chico alto de Yosen, una risa salió de su boca, confundiendo por un momento a la niña_, "Es un chiste local Midori-chan_" al entrar encontraron pocas armas, al parecer el lugar había sido saqueado antes de que ellos llegaran, pero el lugar continuaba siendo un bunker y la comida continuaba ahí. Takao tomó una decisión difícil, tomo un rifle y lo colgó a su espalda, en una mochila guardo comida enlatada y tantas armas como pudo.

— Tienes que quedarte aquí Midori-chan— le dijo Takao, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros — Yo buscaré a tu hermano y lo traeré de vuelta, pero necesito que tú estés segura y este es el único lugar en el que hemos estado en el que puedas estar.

— Pero… no puedes irte solo— le respondió la niña abrazándolo con fuerza — Eres lo único que me queda…

— No soportaría perderte si algo nos ocurre afuera, y no pienso quedarme aquí sin saber en dónde está Shin-chan…— le dijo con palabras firmes estirándole una foto algo arrugada, Takao abrazaba a Midorima pasando un brazo sobre su hombro con una sonrisa animosa mientras el chico de lentes lucía sorprendido por la inesperada foto — Promete conservarla.

—Fin del flashback—

Y así fue como se había separado de la hermana de Midorima, se había movido varias ciudades sin encontrar siquiera un rastro de cualquier persona viva, había gastado muchas de las balas que tenía ganando práctica y valor entre los muertos, ahora sólo tenía una pistola y el rifle que por suerte no había tenido que usar. Continuaba sólo y sin un rastro el cual seguir, una pierna con un corte ocasionado por correr a través de una ciudad y lo único que le quedaba ahora era continuar. Buscar a Shin-chan.

Takao comenzó a caminar con cansancio, olvidando momentáneamente las punzadas en su pierna intentando acostumbrarse un poco para, en el peor de los casos, tener la capacidad de correr lejos de cualquier atacante, se acercó a uno de los estantes y usó su mochila para comenzar a guardar algunas cosas que pensaba le podrían ser de utilidad, aunque el lugar ya había sido saqueado previamente y no mucho le parecía de utilidad, abrió rápidamente una lata de atún para consumirla desesperadamente, el haber estado moviéndose tan apresuradamente le había impedido tener un buen lugar en donde dormir o buscar lugares donde la comida continuara siendo abundante o saludable, hasta ahora su mejor opción habían sido los camiones volcados que transportaban alimentos, pero no quería vivir toda su vida sólo alimentándose de twinkies y botanas, sí es que su vida era larga tal como él deseaba.

Se perdió en su propia imaginación pensando en un ahora poco viable futuro con su 'Shin chan' cuando de pronto fue despertado de su sueño por un brusco movimiento que pudo percibir con su ojo de halcón, pero su mirada le dio una sorpresa mayor al notar que el zombie que estaba a sus espaldas no era el único que le acechaba, tomo dos cucharadas más del atún en su boca, el desperdiciar ese sabor no estaba entre sus opciones después de pasar tanto tiempo viviendo de azúcar, y abrió su mochila, dándose cuenta que lo único que tenía eran armas de fuego, así que comenzó a buscar en el suelo un arma o un objeto que le pudiera servir para poder noquear a algún muerto viviente que en cualquier momento podría notar su presencia, encontró una varilla en el suelo, la tomo entre sus manos y se levantó, pero al dar la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con uno de aquellos muertos, su corazón dio un vuelco y su estómago por poco regresa su atún al sentir el olor del cadáver, contuvó su grito y dio un golpe lo mejor que pudo causando que el zombie cayera al suelo, al caer soltó un alarido que Takao se lamentó ya que el sonido llamó de pronto la atención de otros zombies que merodeaban, dirigiéndose a donde él estaba. Silenció el sonido bruscamente enterrando la varilla impulsivamente en la cabeza del muerto, disgustado tanto por el ruido del grito repentinamente cambiado por el de la varilla enterrándose en carne y cerebro como por el hecho de que tendría que retirarla y matar a los zombies que ahora se acercaban a él, eran más de los que esperaba, sus brazos estaban cansados así que aunque lo tenía como último recurso tomó la pistola y contó mentalmente cuantas balas le quedaban, alzando el arma dirigiéndola a un zombie, pero justo antes de que pudiera dispararla, el zombie se desplomó de repente, sangre cayendo de uno de los costados de su cabeza, desconcertando momentáneamente, miro el arma dudando sí se había disparado sola, pero luego dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver mejor como era que 'alguien' usaba un cuchillo de caza para sádicamente enterrarlo en la cabeza de otro muerto y desvanecerle la vida por completo. Un francotirador y un cazador. _Gente viva._

Takao se encontraba agradecido, hasta que pudo ver claramente quienes le habían salvado y su mente le dijo rápidamente, _'No será buena idea quedarme con ellos'._

— Oh vaya, si es el point guard de Shutoku— dijo una voz que creía jamás volver a escuchar, al darse la vuelta, pudo ver acercarse al chico. Su pelo era ligeramente largo, pero su rostro y la voz de lo que era un hiperactivo chico rubio le comprobó con quienes se había cruzado.

— Reo-nee, es el amigo de Miyaji ¿cierto?— dijo a quien pudo reconocer de su último partido, ese chico rubio y bastante animado hasta el punto de ser irritante que había superado en dribbleos a su senpai.

Madre santa, sabía muy bien quien era el que estaba a espalda de ellos, viéndole con cara de repulsión sosteniendo un cuchillo de caza limpiando la sangre y restos de carne, podría decirse que sus cejas eran bastante reconocibles.

— ¿Y ahora quién es este?— preguntó Hanamiya al sentir la mirada de Takao.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Septima de la serie de reglas de supervivencia que crea Columbus en la película de Zombieland


	5. Chapter 5

"El terror llama a su puerta"

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— Hana-chan, él es PG igual que tú, pero no recuerdo su nombre, sólo sé que es del mismo equipo de Miyaji-kun —contestó Kotarou colgándose de su brazo con una sonrisa ridícula al mencionar a Miyaji, usando un apodo para Hanamiya del cual Takao no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿De qué crees que te ríes hijo de- ?

— Se llama Takao Kazunari —interrumpió la voz de Mibuchi Reo, que le paso un brazo por los hombros y acerco incómodamente su cara a él.

— Oh vaya, un conocido de ustedes, y yo que pienso sacrificarlo como sujeto de prueba, será una pena —dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a caminar con una extraña y burlona mueca en la cara que incomodó a Takao aún más de lo que ya estaba.

— Mako-chan no creo que sea necesario, podemos encontrar a alguien más, considera que sería mucho desperdicio sacrificarlo —contestó Reo volteando a ver a otro chico, abrazando a Takao maternalmente.

— ¿D-De qué están hablando todos? — Takao uso su codo para liberarse del abrazo, dudando acerca de lo que hablaban los otros dos. Caminó fuera del centro comercial junto con ellos, ajustando un poco el rifle en su espalda mientras miraba a los lados en duda de algún otro ataque, aunque los zombies estaban a una distancia que consideraba _"segura"._

— ¡Yo sé! Hana chan tiene teorías del virus que causo el apocalipsis y ha pasado este tiempo investigando, pero es un desperdicio porque no ha logrado la gran cosa —le contestó Hayama alzando su mano patéticamente como si estuviera en una escuela, corriendo para alcanzar el paso de los otros al entrar en un edificio.

— Cierra la boca —le dijo Hanamiya mostrándole su mueca de desagrado al rubio para después drásticamente cambiar las facciones de su cara e incluso lucir… _amigable_, lo cual sólo alteraba más los nervios de un Takao que intentaba sonreír y seguir el paso de los demás. —Lo que quiero hacer ahora es determinar por qué y cómo actúa este virus, las demás dudas se contestaran después, propondría que nos acompañaras, pero no hay manera en la que yo diría eso, lo que necesito es un sujeto de prueba.

— ¿Virus? Pensaba que sería algo así como una enfermedad infecciosa —pensó en voz alta Takao, para luego ver como el otro pelinegro le veía con inferioridad y comenzaba a subir escaleras. Aquel edificio daba apariencia de ser departamentos, poseía varios pisos y una cadena de escaleras principales que llevaban al techo. El dolor de su pierna ahora apenas notable debido al miedo que lo inundaba mientras comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Hanamiya.

— Obviamente es un virus tarado, no salgas con estupideces de que esto podría ser algún parásito alien, posiblemente es un virus aerobio y estamos ya todos infectados. — Soltó una perturbada risa que incomodó a Takao, evitó hacer más preguntas para permitirle al otro hablar. — Las dudas en realidad surgen de cómo es que se activa el virus luego de la muerte si es que el torrente sanguíneo se detiene. Esto altera el material genético de las personas y causando un funcionamiento cerebral y mecánico anormal, pensaba en neurotoxinas sintéticas lo que de inmediato señala un arma producida en algún laboratorio, ¿entiendes? —le contestó meditando por un momento sus propias palabras, deteniéndose al escuchar como zombies comenzaban a entrar al lugar optando por acelerar el paso para subir las escaleras.

Takao intentó evitar hacer algún comentario en ese momento que señalara que no había entendido ni una palabra así que solamente asintió amablemente y acelero el paso también, _"Me perdí en virus." _

— Mis teorías del origen son hasta ahora algún ataque biológico o el intento fallido de uno, también queda en duda el por qué, quién y para qué, un ataque terrorista es lo más probable, aunque la incompetencia humana siempre es opción, lo peligroso es que estaba evolucionando, en un inicio el tiempo de espera para la transformación luego de la muerte era más extenso — Hanamiya se detuvo de pronto, haciendo una señal para que los demás hicieran lo mismo, miro hacia arriba notando que faltaban dos pisos para llegar al techo, entonces su mirada se dirigió a la buena cantidad de zombies que se encimaban y acercaban en desesperación, un conteo rápido le dio veintitrés, entonces su mirada se oscureció y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.— Hagamos un experimento de una buena vez, veamos si el tiempo ha cambiado.

Hizo un movimiento rápido y antes de darse cuenta, Reo estaba ahora en el suelo a poco de rodar por las escaleras y antes de poder levantarse algo le tomo del pie.

— ¿Pero qué-? — alcanzó a hablar antes de sufrir una mordida en la pierna, su grito hizo que Takao instintivamente retrocediera y por poco tropezara en un grito ahogado, sosteniéndose apenas del delicado barandal de la escalera.

Cuando Reo intento levantarse fue Hanamiya Makoto quien puso su pie sobre el hombro del pelinegro y lo pateo hacía atrás para luego mostrarle su lengua diciéndole. —Ya no hay tiempo de ayudarte.

Dejo pasar algunos segundos mientras retrocedía, Takao no perdió tiempo y comenzó a subir las escaleras en desesperación. —Ya debería estar muerto… uno, dos, tres… —comenzó a contar en voz alta mientras disparaba maniáticamente y empezaba a retroceder avanzando los dos pisos que quedaban para dirigirse al techo haciendo también una señal a Hayama para que disparara también, Takao entró en shock por un momento— veintiocho, veintinueve, TREINTA.

Takao vio como el chico _despertó_, y no supo si se encontraba más asustado de los muertos que dejaban de devorar a Reo para correr hambrientos hacia ellos o porque justamente el tipo junto con el que corría había lanzado al pobre chico a los zombies mientras mantenía una desagradable sonrisa en la cara. Por buena suerte llegaron al techo y cerraron la puerta exitosamente.

— ¡Eso sí que estuvo cerca! —gritó satisfecho Kotarou estirando los brazos un poco para después comenzar a decir animoso muchas cosas que Takao ignoró, sentía su corazón por poco salirse de su pecho, con las manos colocadas sobre sus rodillas para recobrar el aliento, tenía la adrenalina al límite y lo único que deseaba hacer era lanzarle un puñetazo a ese tipo que mantenía de nuevo esa extraña mueca que formaban aquellas raras cejas e incómoda sonrisa, su mente se desvió pensando de nuevo, _'No es buena idea quedarme con ellos'_

— Olvídate de eso Hayama —le dijo Hanamiya continuando con el hilo de una conversación que Takao ignoraba. —Tenemos que pensar cómo salir de este edificio antes, le pasará lo mismo que a Nebuya, sabes muy bien que no existe…

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— Una cura... o quizá una vacuna, eso es justamente lo que necesitamos — comentó Riko mientras desplegaba un mapa sobre el suelo, señalando un laboratorio médico que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de la farmacia en la que ahora se encontraban. El equipo de Seirin la rodeó mirando confusos el mapa.

— Riko, ¿realmente estás pensando que podemos sintetizar una cura para esto? —le preguntó Hyuuga con una mirada de desconfianza, descartando la idea por completo.

— No, pero quizá podríamos encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerlo, si seguimos el transcurso llegaremos a la capital también y uno nunca sabe cuándo encontraremos a alguien inmune —contestó con un giño alegre. Koganei llegó entonces evitando interrumpir aunque alarmado le pidió a Riko un momento para darles una preocupación más reciente.

— Entrenadora, tenemos una… situación —le dijo intentando mantener la calma, sin esperar para que la respuesta de Riko continuó hablando. —Nigou salió de la farmacia, pero él está…

Al escuchar las palabras '_Nigou'_ y _'salió'_ Riko se apresuró para ir a las puertas del lugar sosteniendo ya el rifle entre sus manos, pero Teppei logró detenerla antes de que saliera alocadamente.

— Oye tranquila, no lo atacan— le dijo para luego tomarla del brazo y guiarla a donde estaban los demás.

Sorpresivamente, el perrito se encontraba de un lado a otro entre los muertos, ladrándole y olfateando a algunos, siendo ignorado completamente, después de un momento, Nigou simplemente regresó a la farmacia entrando por el hueco por el que había salido. Riko lo tomó entre sus brazos para luego dar vueltas con él, había crecido un poco y pesaba mucho más así que el sostenerlo duro poco. —Me alegra tanto que esto no afecte a los animales.

—Es un beneficio que podríamos usar a nuestro favor en algún momento —comentó Hyuuga acariciándolo un poco para después ayudar a Mitobe a usar un mueble para evitar que algo más pudiera entrar por el hueco por el que había salido el perrito.

— No usaremos a Nigou a menos de ser necesario, primero hay que reabastecernos de medicinas, comida y cosas que nos puedan ser útiles, después necesitamos un plan para llegar hasta esos laboratorios —dijo Riko levantándose decidida y dirigiéndose a los estantes.

— Sí hubiera una tienda de armas en frente, esto sería como esa película en la que envían al perro para llevarle comida al francotirador, es una clara señal de que es peligroso sí vamos en un bote — dijo Teppei con una sonrisa en la cara, aún recordando los tiempos en que los zombies sólo formaban parte de la ficción.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No me digas que estás delirando… de nuevo —le dijo Hyuuga frunciendo el ceño luego de darle un golpe en la cabeza, intentaba golpearlo con menos fuerza, para evitar dejarlo más estúpido.

— De la película del Amanecer de los muertos, es bastante buena, cuando esto acabe deberíamos reunirnos todos en casa de Kagami para verla —contestó amistosamente con una cálida sonrisa, mirando a los demás esperanzado.

—Primero tenemos que encontrar a Kagami-kun— dijo Riko soltando un pesado suspiro mientras revisaba desinteresada las etiquetas de varias medicinas, guardando en una mochila algunos frascos de analgésicos, antibióticos y sólo en caso de una emergencia, epinefrina — Él y Kuroko-kun seguramente están bien, pero el problema será encontrarlos ¿Debería llevar insulina?... bueno, por qué no.

— Kuroko dijo que se reuniría con su tétrico ex capitán, quizá él ya sabía lo que pasaría — le dijo Hyuuga mientras le ayudaba con algunas medicinas en estantes altos. —¿Necesitamos esto? Deberíamos dejar algunos frascos por si alguien que los necesita llega aquí.

—Bueno, eso no nos dice mucho de en dónde están, probablemente ni siquiera están en la ciudad si es que ese sujeto creído quería estar tan seguro en verdad, ya los puedo imaginar en alguna isla paradisiaca —dijo Riko para luego terminar sus palabras con una sonrisa. —Si continúan aquí habrá que buscarlos con más esfuerzo.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Momoi escuchó atentamente la historia que Kuroko conocía acerca lo último que había ocurrido con Takao.

— Intentó llamarle después, pero no recibió señal de todas maneras, considero que esa es la razón de que Midorima-kun no tenga una buena actitud.

La chica se quedó en silencio, pensando en algún comentario que pudiera ser adecuado en aquella situación, Kuroko completó ese hueco de silencio aún hablando con tranquilidad. —Será mejor que me retire para ver si los demás están bien.

Dejó a la chica hundirse en pensamientos pesimistas, luego de un extenso suspiro se sentó sobre el suelo de la cocina, evitando tener la ventana sellada por pedazos de madera a la espalda, deprimida recargó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas para sollozar un momento. Una mano tocó su espalda, sorprendiéndola lo suficiente para tener que cubrir su boca con las manos para evitar soltar un grito, el hecho de que fuera el ex capitán de toda la generación milagrosa no le reconfortó, pero sus palabras fueron la ayuda suficiente. —No puedes simplemente resignarte así, levántate y pelea por defender a los que todavía tienes.

Antes de que Momoi le pudiera agradecer las palabras de apoyo, un fuerte golpe hizo a ambos voltear a la puerta, el ruido venía del segundo piso pero Akashi habló antes de que la chica corriera a buscar un arma.

—Solamente están peleando entre ellos— declaró, pero al ver el rostro de confusión de Momoi continuó hablando para poder aclarar a lo que se refería — Nadie los ataca más que sus propias mentes colapsando por insignificancias.

Momoi continuaba sin entender claramente, pero siguió a Akashi cuando le tendió la mano y le pidió que esperara en la sala de estar hasta que las cosas se resolvieran, hablaba como si supiera exactamente lo que sucediera mientras que a ella la preocupación la carcomía por dentro, pero confiaba en su capitán, todos continuaban con vida hasta ahora, aunque atrapados dentro de esa compacta casa. Cruzando los brazos decidida, comenzó a pensar en una manera para salir de ahí.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

También conocida como "Night of the Creeps" película de 1986 dirigida por Fred Dekker, habla de parásitos que infectan el cerebro y vuelve a la gente zombies.


	6. Chapter 6

"Zombie Honeymoon"

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

El conflicto que Akashi y Momoi escucharon, había comenzado, aunque pareciera trillado, por un extraño malentendido, comenzando cuando Aomine Daiki se dirigió al segundo piso, su molestia, por haber visto a Kagami abrazando a Kuroko mientras él era completamente ignorado, comenzaba a entender porque la situación le ponía tan iracundo, pero no podía tener tiempo de introspección cuando un grupo de muertos arañaban frenéticamente las ventanas de la casita en la que estaban intentando entrar.

El moreno marcaba el sonido de cada paso con fuerza mientras subía las escaleras, su manera de decir _"Soy Aomine, estoy enojado y estoy arriba_". Al llegar al segundo piso, y estando ligeramente desorientado por no conocer el lugar, caminó instintivamente a la derecha y abrió una puerta con aires presuntuosos, cruzándose con una habitación y a su vez con Kise que le miró sorprendido, distrayendo su vista de la ventana.

— Ehm, lo lamento, estaba… estaba buscando el baño, necesito lavarme la cara— dijo Aomine intentando omitirse a sí mismo de tener que reconfortar al rubio en ese momento, desviando la vista a otra de las puertas de la casita.

— Está a la izquierda, la puerta del fondo— dijo Kise en voz baja, regresando por un momento, una triste mirada a la calle despoblada de humanos que le ofrecía la ventana.

Aomine continuo hacía el baño sin decir más, pero al intentar abrir la llave de agua se dio cuenta de que ni una gota salía de ella, no era novedad que cualquier servicio hubiera sido devastado, desde electricidad hasta agua, pero eso aún le frustraba.

— Ten — al darse la vuelta se cruzó con Kise ofreciéndole una botella de agua, extendió el brazo aceptándolo, pero medito por un momento antes de abrirla.

— ¿Por qué me la das?— preguntó Aomine intentándole devolver la botella bruscamente.

— Porque quiero dejar de sentirme tan inútil— contestó Kise negándose a tomar la botella y volteando la cara para evitar un contacto visual directo.

—No me parece que seas en lo absoluto inútil, la usaras tarde o temprano, tómala— dijo insistiendo para que recibiera la botella.

—Lo siento — contestó para luego aceptar la botella cabizbajo— ¡Pero es que yo quisiera ser más como Aominecchi!

Lo último tomó un poco por sorpresa al moreno, así que lo tomo de los hombros para continuar hablando — Nadie espera que seas alguien más, ya ayudaste a Midorima allá afuera, está claro que eres de utilidad— le intento decir al ver como lagrimas comenzaban a correr a través de la cara del modelo, bueno, considerando la situación de la humanidad, ex modelo.

Entonces Kise quito las manos de Aomine de sus hombros y paso sus brazos por encima del cuello del chico de pelo azul, y comenzó a sentir la repentina proximidad del rubio al técnicamente lanzarse sobre él. Y el moreno intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el peso de Kise era bastante similar al suyo, y entre el intento de forcejeo resbaló, llevándose al otro junto con él y por su mente sólo pudo pasar un "_Oh… mierda_" cuando sintió como era que sus labios se juntaban con los del rubio.

Sí la situación no era lo suficientemente comprometedora para Aomine, en un momento el peli azul comenzó a escuchar pasos que comenzaban a subir por las escaleras y aparte Kise no parecía tener intención de separarse de él, el rubio se sostenía mucho más fuerte a su cuello, profundizando de alguna forma el supuestamente accidental beso. Varios segundos pasaron hasta que Aomine comenzó a corresponderle, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cintura del rubio y otra acariciándole levemente el cabello quizá le correspondía por la desesperación o el gusto de besar a alguien luego de tanto tiempo, eso ya se lo preguntaría a sí mismo después, pero aún no tenía tiempo de introspección ya que en ese momento su mayor preocupación se volvió física al voltear a ver al marco de la puerta y encontrar a Kagami mirándolos boquiabierto ante la situación que había encontrado.

Fue entonces cuando se separaron, dejando entre ellos un hilo de saliva que Aomine limpió rápidamente para luego empujar a Kise y luego escuchar una queja del rubio, pero antes de que el moreno pudiera protestar algo, Kagami lo tomo de la camisa y deliberadamente lo levantó del suelo para suelo azotarlo contra la pared.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?— le dijo bastante enojado el pelirrojo.

— ¿¡A qué te refieres!?— le contestó con una mueca enojado.

Antes de que Kagami pudiera contestarle, o más bien meditar si el puñetazo que pensaba darle continuaría justificado, al parecer una ola de pensamientos le pasó por la mente para luego simplemente guardar silencio. Al voltear a la izquierda se cruzó con que Kuroko estaba observándolos calmadamente, Kagami soltó al moreno y se dirigió a dónde estaba el chico más bajito, que se limitó a seguirlo para bajar las escaleras. Aomine pensaba ir a hablar con el pelirrojo, pero Kise lo tomó del brazo y pudo ver una ola de tristeza en sus ojos, ni siquiera le pudo decir una palabra, cuando una voz femenina interrumpió desde las escaleras.

— ¡Dai chan! Tengo una buena idea para que podamos salir de aquí— le gritó la chica que ya estaba acompañada con Akashi, que sonreía levemente con aprobación.

Ah, cuántas veces tendría que decirle a Momoi que no le dijera 'Dai chan' tan públicamente… tomó del brazo al rubio y lo llevo para poder escuchar la idea de la chica.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— Ah, es la mejor idea que tenemos considerando que se nos terminan las armas y comida— dijo Hyuuga aún incómodo. — ¿Algún voluntario para ser la carnada?

— Sí lo dices así de negativo, dudo mucho que alguno de nosotros se anime— le contestó en voz baja Kiyoshi dándole un codazo mientras terminaba de comer una sopa instantánea, la comida de todos en días.

Se miraron con inseguridad, la idea de Riko resultaba alocada y ninguno quería morir, pero era la mejor manera de llegar rápido al camper que estaba justamente estacionado en frente de la farmacia donde estaban, algunos de ellos tendrían que actuar como cebo para atraer y matar zombies mientras que otro grupo sigilosamente pudiera ir por la camper, arrancarla y recoger a los otros que posiblemente se encontrarían ya en una crisis considerando sus limitaciones conforme a armas.

— Yo me quedaré— dijo de pronto Riko tranquilamente mientras abría una lata de fruta en almíbar. — ¿Quién quiere postre?

Al escuchar sus palabras, Kiyoshi se atragantó con su sopa y Hyuuga casi termina ahogado mientras intentaba tomar algunos sorbos de agua.

— Riko, en un inicio habíamos dicho que no recurriríamos al suicidio— le dijo Teppei en una voz alterada.

— No es suicidio, confió en que podrán llegar y no tendremos problemas— les contestó con una sonrisa cálida que relajó un poco a los otros dos chicos.

— Me quedaré contigo para ayudarte— le dijo Hyuuga haciendo que de nuevo Kiyoshi se atragantara con su sopa.

— ¿Por qué?— le preguntó Kiyoshi técnicamente robándole las palabras de la boca a la chica.

—Necesitará ayuda para que alguien le cubra la espalda, mientras que tú, Izuki y los demás van a buscar la camper— contestó seguro de sus palabras.

—Está bien, mañana en la mañana será lo primero que haremos, por ahora hay que dormir, nos espera probablemente un día pesado— dijo Riko recostándose sobre una de las camas improvisadas en el suelo.

—No tan pesados como tus entrenamientos Riko— dijo finalmente Kiyoshi entre risas. —¡Espera, yo quiero postre!

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

—Debes de estar loca sí es que crees que haremos algo así— dijo Aomine con la vista centrada en el mapa que Momoi había puesto sobre la mesa, después de lo ocurrido ni siquiera sentía como opción el mirar a Kagami o a Kise.

—Suena demasiado arriesgado para todos Momoicchi, son demasiadas calles— dijo Kise que al notar que el moreno evadía su mirada, prefirió volver a revisar el camino marcado con plumón rojo en el mapa.

— ¿Consideraste a lo que nos enfrentaríamos al salir?— preguntó Midorima mientras ajustaba sus lentes— Sin pensar en la probabilidad que tenemos de morir ahí mismo.

— Con la formación que tengo planeada no habrá tantos problemas, nos podremos estabilizar —contestó Momoi animada con una hoja de papel con todos ellos dibujados con crayones —Primero irá Akashi-kun, después Midorin…

—Sí, Sí, continua con el plan Satsuki— dijo Aomine aburrido de tan larga explicación.

—_Claro_… conforme a las calles, sería bastante similar a las de cualquier mapa, podemos aprovechar alguna vía alterna o pasar con calma una avenida— continúo Momoi.

— ¿Y lo de los cadáveres?— preguntó disgustado Kise.

— Solamente tenemos que movernos rápido, así los peligros disminuyen bastante, nada nos asegura que están abajo también —le respondió Momoi.

—No tenemos seguridad de que funcionará— refutó Aomine nuevamente.

—Tampoco estamos seguros de que no lo hará— la defendió Akashi para luego dirigirse a ella. — Recapitula tu estrategia para todos.

—Bien, el plan es sencillo, ya que en el perímetro no hay autos cercanos que nos puedan llevar a todos, mataremos a los que estén más cercanos a esta parte — dijo mientras señalaba con un plumón rosa la primer meta — Ahí podremos introducirnos a la red de alcantarillado y-

Una mueca de asco apareció en la cara de Kise para luego quejarse — ¡Eso es repugnante Momoicchi!

—Déjala continuar Ryouta— lo silenció Akashi.

— ¡Ki chan! ¡Esa es la única manera de pasar a través de ellos! Después de camuflarnos tendríamos que caminar y llegar a esta torre que está a varias cuadras de aquí.

— ¿Por qué ese edificio? —preguntó Kagami señalando que podría haber un mejor destino.

—Es el lugar más viable que tenemos en el que podemos tener una vista panorámica de la situación Kagamin— comenzó a decirle la pelirrosa— también tiene rejas y es un lugar amplio con posibles vías de escape.

—O más maneras de terminar atrapados nosotros mismos— dijo Midorima.

—Duraríamos más de lo que podremos lograr quedándonos quietos aquí Midorima-kun— le dijo Kuroko para después mirar a la chica— Te apoyo Momoi-san

Una sonrisa invadió la cara de Momoi al ver que los demás a su vez la apoyaban.

—Lo intentaremos después, por hoy hay que descansar— dijo Kagami sonriéndole— si algo sale mal, confiaremos en Murasakibara para irrumpir en otra casa.

Volteó a ver al más alto para confirmar sus palabras, pero al hacerlo pudo notar cómo se encontraba durmiendo y roncando levemente.

—Ah, lleva dormido desde que Satsuki comenzó a hablar, pero me encargaré de que cumpla con el plan y cualquier estrategia de emergencia— comentó Akashi acariciando un poco su cabello.

Después todos se dirigieron a descansar a alguna parte, Kagami se dirigía al segundo piso hasta que un brazo lo detuvo. —Tenemos que hablar— le dijo Aomine al ver como intentaba zafarse.

—No hay algo de qué hablar, me parece que dejaste las cosas bastante claras— le contestó secamente el pelirrojo. —Tampoco tengo intención de joder más las cosas.

—Kagami, escucha maldición, déjame explicarte.

El pelirrojo le ignoró completamente, pero mientras se disponía a continuar subiendo, el moreno lo tomó del hombro bruscamente para voltearlo repentinamente y de nuevo sus caras se encontraron a centímetros, a diferencia de que esta vez Aomine comenzó a inclinarse peligrosamente, cada vez más hasta que sus labios comenzaron a rozarse y…

— ¡Kagami-kun!— ambos se separaron rápidamente y voltearon para ver a Kuroko en la escalera— Necesito ayuda para mover algunas cajas.

—Hm, claro Kuroko, ya voy— dijo Kagami subiendo las escaleras ignorando momentáneamente cualquier cosa que Kuroko hubiera podido haber visto, pero en sus pensamientos solamente rondaba una idea, _"No había escuchado a Kuroko hablar tan alto desde que comenzó el ataque."_

Cuando Kagami se retiró por completo, Aomine subió las escaleras también, y fue a la habitación que al parecer ahora compartiría con Kise, pero antes de poder abrir tan siquiera la puerta, Kuroko le tomó el brazo para detenerlo por un momento, mirándolo con un enojo que sólo había visto en él durante los momentos más críticos de un partido de basket serio.

— Maldito…— le dijo al chico más bajo en un susurro, con una sonrisa desafiante.

Las palabras de Kuroko le resonaron, abriéndole los ojos a la situación — No puedes tener a ambos, _y no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Kagami-kun._

Quizá ahora debería considerar el tiempo de introspección.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Film independiente del 2004, habla de un par de recién casados, el marido tragicamente es transformado.


	7. Chapter 7

"[REC]"

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Las primeras horas de la mañana se expresaban con el sol saliendo calmadamente, de haber tenido un reloj pudieron haber sabido que eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, pero en ese momento lo único que les preocupaba era la cantidad de zombies que se habían aglomerado afuera, no eran bastantes, pero les causarían un gran problema considerando lo que pensaban hacer, Hyuuga llenaba de advertencias a Kiyoshi acerca de lo que tenía que hacer, de no distraerse y dirigir correctamente a todos los demás.

— Suena complicado Hyuuga… ¿qué tal sí mejor tú los diriges?— le dijo soñoliento mientras bostezaba.

— Porque como ya habíamos decidido que me quedaré con Riko para ayudarle a distraer a los zombies, necesitan tu fuerza para detener a algunos de ellos sin causar ruido y el ojo de águila de Izuki para detectar amenazas —le dijo calmadamente el pelinegro intentando mantener su compostura y paciencia.

Riko los vio a ambos mientras soltaba un suspiro, viendo como cada uno se separaba para decirle a los demás chicos respectivamente lo que tenían planeado hacer, se dirigió a Hyuuga, que se alejó un poco para comenzar a hacer un reconteo de balas— Vaya... continuas con la misma actitud que siempre —le dijo soltando una sonrisa intentando relajarse un poco ante la situación— Como si todo hubiera iniciado ayer apenas…

Hyuuga soltó una risa sarcástica, sus recuerdos estaban bastante frescos aún, resultaba que Seirin justamente tendría un partido amistoso contra un equipo de una escuela cerca del lugar y habían decidido ir caminando desde su escuela, llevaban a Nigou y el camino no había sido tan pesado por la plática, las calles estaban silenciosas, con un aspecto algo abandonado, cosa que Riko ignoró por completo, notando después el hecho de que la sombra del equipo recibía una llamada que dudaba en contestar.

—Flashback—

— ¿Sucede algo Kuroko-kun? ¿Quién es? —preguntó discreta acercándose a él, pidiéndole a su equipo que continuara avanzando mientras hablaba con el chico.

— Es Akashi-kun— comentó en voz baja, un poco sorprendido, Riko le dijo que sí era su ex capitán entonces debería contestar aunque fuera para poder enterarse de lo que sucedía, más el peli azul le contestó seriamente – Akashi-kun jamás llamaría a estas horas a menos de ser algo de vida o muerte. Me temo que haya ocurrido algo

Riko se apartó un poco de igual forma para dejarlo contestar pero a suficiente distancia para ser la primera en hablarle después de colgar, Kuroko se detuvó cuando finalizó la llamada, dando un suspiro para explicar su situación— Akashi nos congregó a todos para algo urgente, al parecer tendré que regresar entrenadora…

Riko pensó por un momento que sí la situación lo ameritaba entonces tendría que enviar junto a él a alguien, pero Furihata y los otros novatos quedaban descartados desde el inicio por lo que había pasado la última vez, y no podía dejar ir a alguno de los de segundo año porque lo necesitarían para el partido, su opción restante fue Kagami, que aunque ser su as podría ayudar a que en ese momento para que Seirin demostrara de lo que era capaz sin sus "_milagros_".

— Kagami-kun, necesito que me hagas un favor y acompañes a Kuroko-kun, al parecer hay una reunión con la generación de los milagros y eres el único que podría soportarlos —le dijo al pelirrojo después de un suspiro viendo al chico meditar por un momento.

— ¿No habrá problemas por el partido? —preguntó Kagami un poco dudoso, para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza de Hyuuga.

—Confía en tus senpai idiota —le dijo sosteniendo su hombro, para que después se separaran y Riko viera que se alejaran.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

No pasó mucho mientras caminaban para que un coche de aspecto lujoso y posiblemente contratado frenará bruscamente junto con ellos, Kagami lo miro mientras dudaba por un momento, la ventana del conductor abriéndose para hablarle.

— ¿Kuroko Tetsuya? Soy del servicio de transporte del señor Akashi Seijuurou —comentó rápidamente el transportista mientras Kuroko escuchaba el sonido de los seguros del coche abrirse. Kagami asintió después de mirar a Kuroko y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al peliazul antes para luego entrar él sin tener una idea de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Por su parte Riko continuó avanzando junto con Seirin pensando en una buena estrategia que pudieran usar para el momento del juego sin tener a sus estrellas del equipo, no sonaba prudente haberlos dejado de lado, pero sus ideas se opacaron por completo al llegar a las puertas del lugar.

— ¿Cerrado? – dijo Izuki algo sorprendido al ver las rejas de la puerta principal cerradas mientras intentaba pensar en un buen chiste referente.

Kiyoshi por su cuenta miro las rejas algo incrédulo, tomándolas entre sus manos con una sonrisa en la cara intentando abrirlas para fallar, luego optando por comenzar a gritar mientras movía la reja con fuerza — ¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Vinimos a jugar, somos Seirin y-!

El chico fue silenciado por un golpe de Hyuuga, gritándole lo idiota que lucía gritando desesperadamente a una escuela cerrada y que lo más pertinente sería regresar a Seirin, pero durante el lapso en el que ellos continuaban discutiendo, Riko comenzó a considerar algunas posibilidades, ya dejando de lado el hecho de que los hubieran dejado plantados conforme a lo del partido.

— ¿E-entrenadora?— intentaba decir Koganei, concentrado en lo que al parecer intentaba decir Mitobe, alterándose un poco al comprobar sus palabras.

— Esperen un momento, le enviaré un mensaje a Kagami-kun diciéndole que el partido está cancelado. Quizá se le ocurre volver después de la reunión con la Generación Milagrosa —ignoró las palabras del chico concentrada en la pantalla de su teléfono, escribiendo un rápido mensaje— ¿Me decían?

Mientras que ambos chicos alterados señalaban la esquina de la calle, pero un estruendo sorprendió a todos, y al voltear Riko pudo ver que Kiyoshi había quebrado el candado de las rejas— O-Oh… lo lamento…. ¡No estaba bien puesto, así que no me culpen!

La chica regreso rápidamente su mirada hacia donde Mitobe y Koganei señalaban, sorprendiéndose al ver un grupo de gente ahora caminando hacia ellos, dio un vistazo rápido para ver que Hyuuga reprendía a Kiyoshi mientras que este se disculpaba, diciéndole alegre que justo había alguien dentro caminando hacia la reja.

La mirada de Riko se dirigió de nuevo a la extraña manera en que caminaba la gente que se acercaba, analizándolos lo más rápido que pudo notando la enferma naturaleza de los movimientos de paso asustándose bruscamente, retrocediendo y por poco cayendo, sólo siendo sostenida por Izuki, vio a Teppei que estaba parado como estúpido hablando con una persona que ahora estiraba sus brazos hacía él, Riko no dudo en actuar, corrió y empujo las rejas cerrándolas, viendo lo que había estado a punto de atacar a Kiyoshi.

Riko soltó un chillido cuando por poco lo que parecía un estudiante con la mandíbula un poco desencajada intentó tomarla del brazo, su boca estaba cubierta de sangre y restos de lo que parecía piel uno de sus hombros aparentemente fuera de su eje pero el otro por completo dispuesto a atacarlos, todo el equipo lo miro con miedo, excepto Kiyoshi que se tomó un poco de tiempo para una disculpa — ¡No queríamos interrumpir, sólo queremos jugar basketball!

— ¡Todos corran de inmediato lejos de aquí! – Hyuuga señaló la derecha, mientras que sin dudar el equipo seguía la orden, Teppei tomando entre sus brazos a Nigou, que no dejaba de ladrar hacia la multitud que ya estaba prácticamente sobre ellos, el chico de lentes considero cargar Riko hasta notar que en realidad la chica podía correr a la par con ellos sin dificultades —¿Qué está pasando Riko?

— Nos ven como si estuviéramos regalando algo— comentó Teppei corriendo con Nigou entre sus brazos, mirando hacia atrás como continuaban siguiéndolos pareciendo ser atraídos por el sonido del perrito. — ¡Sólo vinimos por el basketball!

— Hay algo extraño en ellos —comenzó a explicar la chica cuando estaban a una distancia prudente — Sus músculos lucen… desactivados, por no decir que parece que no tuvieran signos vitales. No entiendo cómo es que se mueven.

La mayoría dieron un trago de saliva asustados después de la exhibición de lo que los había intentado atacar en la reja, sabiendo en realidad a lo que se refería su entrenadora, hasta que Kiyoshi comentó — ¿Cómo en las películas de zombies? ¡Dios mío, Hyuuga deberíamos grabar esto!

— No debería ser posible —respondió impactado Hyuuga, volteando para ver una multitud acercándose de nuevo a ellos, se encontraban en lo que lucía como una zona comercial del lugar, ninguno parecía saber en dónde estaban ni como regresar a Seirin así que no les quedó más que intentar avanzar y buscar algo con que defenderse —¿Pero entonces Kuroko y Kagami…

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— …estarán bien? —preguntó el conductor dejándolos frente a la mansión de Akashi, Kuroko, que le había dado un buen susto cuando a mitad del camino preguntó lo que sucedía, haciendo que el chofer se sorprendiera de que había alguien más como pasajero (pensaba que en realidad Kuroko Tetsuya era el pelirrojo alto). Ambos se despidieron mientras que el coche se alejaba en busca del siguiente a quien tenía que recoger.

Ambos se posaron frente a las grandes puertas del lugar, Kuroko tocando el timbre mientras que Kagami checaba su celular, encontrando el mensaje de Riko —La entrenadora dice que el partido se canceló, supongo que todo estará bien, es tiempo de escuchar a este loco —Las puertas se abrieron, pero ambos chicos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a los sirvientes que los recibían cargando armas de calibres pesados —Vaya, esto asusta incluso viniendo de alguien como Akashi

Una sirvienta los guió hacía uno de los jardines detrás del lugar, ambos miraban impresionados el lugar hasta que llegaron a lo que lucía un bunker bajo tierra, la sirvienta tocó tres veces para que luego abrir las puertas. Dudosos bajaron las escaleras para después encontrarse con una habitación subterránea y escuchar varias voces ya conocidas.

— Hey Akashi, explica ya cuál es el maldito problema —dijo la arrogante voz de Aomine, deteniéndose un momento para mirar a su espalda y cruzarse con Kagami y Kuroko mirándolos con la misma duda. —¿Kagami?

— ¡Tetsu-kun! —gritó Momoi para luego abalanzarse sobre el chico.

— Arara, ¿Kuro-chin también está aquí? —preguntó Murasakibara, que se encontraba abriendo una bolsa de frituras que se encontraba en una de las alacenas de la habitación que al parecer guardaban víveres y recursos dentro.

— Ya que ustedes dos están finalmente aquí explicaré la situación entonces —declaró Akashi que se encontraba sentado autoritariamente con los brazos recargados en una mesa a la mitad del sitio — El mundo ha caído en una inminente alerta de apocalipsis.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Película española del 2007 que habla de un falso documental donde una visita a una ronda nocturna de bomberos termina mal.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cell"

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— ¿EH? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Akashi-kun? – preguntó inocente Momoi para después mirar a Aomine buscando una explicación.

— Akashi, de seguro que está vez realmente te desquiciaste —le dijo burlonamente el moreno, caminando a la salida antes de que Momoi lograra detenerlo.

El chico sólo los miro en silencio hasta que todos terminaran de murmurar, teniendo como sonido de fondo a Murasakibara masticando, a poco de terminar su segunda bolsa — ¿Terminaron? —Akashi los miro desaprobatoriamente y tomó entre sus manos una serie de documentos en folders para luego lanzarlos a la mesa. —Son estadísticas de salud de varias clínicas de estos pasados días. — Hizo un movimiento de mano indicándole a la manager que los tomara, que comenzó a revisarlos dudosa, sorprendiéndose de pronto, lo suficiente para que Aomine intentara ver las hojas también sólo mirando una serie de números, datos y gráficas sin sentido para él.

—Dudo que alguno de ustedes aparte de Satsuki y Shintarou puedan comprender correctamente las gráficas —contestó con un suspiro el pelirrojo.

— A-Akashi-kun… no creo que esto sea posible— susurró Momoi mirándolo algo incrédula— Las tasas de mortalidad no pueden aumentar tan drásticamente…

— ¿Eso qué significa? Ehm, Momoi-san —dijo bruscamente Kagami intentando ver los papeles junto con Kuroko.

— Que una gran cantidad de gente ha fallecido de forma masiva desde antier —respondió susurrando mientras cubría su boca algo asustada, todos la miraron impresionados para luego voltear a ver a Akashi buscando confirmación que, para desgracia de todos, solamente asintió.

La voz de Kuroko interrumpió a espaldas de todos preguntando— ¿Por qué pasó eso Akashi kun?— la chica lo miro e intentó buscar entre sus propias conjeturas.

— ¿Un virus mayor? ¿Un arma bioquímica? —la chica volteó nerviosa a ver a su ex capitán buscando apoyo, pero justo antes de que pudiera contestarle tuvo un presentimiento interior y se detuvo buscando su teléfono para realizar una llamada.

— Shintarou no hay vuelta atrás… — el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar mientras que parecía realizar algunos cálculos mentales, _''excelente, ahora nos deja a suspenso a todos''_ pensaba Kagami mientras el otro chico continuaba contestando —Sí tú murieras la pérdida sería demasiado grande…

Terminó su llamada mientras que los otros lo miraban en silencio sacando conclusiones por cuenta propia —No podremos regresar con nuestras familias, ¿cierto? – preguntó calmado Kuroko aún cuando lo cubría un aura deprimente.

Akashi asintió como si fuera lo lógico —De esto se vale nuestra supervivencia, no lo entienden aún porque no lo han visto, pero para este punto Shintarou y Ryouta estarán lo suficientemente dispuestos.

Después, incluso Murasakibara había tomado su celular buscando un poco de señal pero todas las llamadas terminaban desviadas "¿_Cómo es que él tuvo señal?" _Kagami continuaba intentando llamar a quien fuera de Seirin, después intentó con Himuro y al final con Alex, sin obtener ni siquiera tono.

— No me deja llamarle a Muro chin ni a mis hermanos —Murasakibara hizo un puchero mientras volteaba a ver a Akashi molesto. —¿Cómo llamaste tú Aka chin? —un estruendo le impidió contestar, mientras veía a cierto peli verde entrar molesto al bunker.

— ¡Akashi! —Midorima camino apresurado hacía el mencionado tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo de su asiento— ¡No perderé mi tiempo para que me sermonees, dime que sucede, dame una maldita arma y me voy para buscar a Takao!

— ¿Arma? ¿Qué carajo está pasando afuera? —Aomine preguntó desagradablemente mientras Momoi se sujetaba a su brazo asustada —Oi Midorima, te estoy hablando...

— Shintarou, te dije que estando aquí consideraríamos la posibilidad de que lo buscáramos, después —contestó con calma el pelirrojo después de que Midorima lo soltará para mirar desganado a Aomine.

— Midorima-kun, ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó Kuroko lentamente intentando razonar con el peli verde.

Midorima lo miro con unos ojos que pudieran haber matado a una persona sí Akashi no hubiera interferido, de golpe abrió una de las alacenas para después retirar lo que lucía como un fondo falso y exponer un arsenal de armas que dejo sorprendidos a todos, tomo de dentro una escopeta y con una facilidad sorprendente la cargó y se la entregó al chico de pelo verde que nada inseguro la tomó, el pelirrojo dejo en la mesa algunas otras armas que nadie más se atrevió a tocar.

— Realmente estás loco, me largo —Aomine comenzó a retirarse del lugar mirando a los demás incrédulo, Momoi por su cuenta dudo por un momento aunque después de un trago de saliva lo siguió fuera del lugar. Midorima aún dudoso tomó una beretta del arsenal de Akashi y alcanzó a la mujer para poder entregárselo, que decidió aceptarla aunque comenzaban a escurrírsele las lágrimas.

Akashi no intentó detenerlos, sabía que todos terminarían juntos al final y al cabo, por la manera en la que había llegado Midorima, supo también que ya no habría tiempo suficiente para que Kise llegara tranquilamente hasta su casa. — ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe conducir?

Kagami levantó la mano intimidado —Bueno… en el tiempo en que estuve en América Alex me enseñó a conducir su camioneta… — Antes de que terminara con su explicación unas llaves salieron volando hacia su cara. —¡Pero no tengo licencia ni algo similar!

— A este punto es lo que menos interesa, Daiki seguramente fue hacia Touou, nuestra prioridad por ahora será encontrar a Ryouta y después a él junto con Satsuki, tomaremos la camioneta de mi padre y las armas con la que podamos.

— Akashi kun, continuo sin entender qué es lo que está sucediendo – contestó Kuroko después de intentar tomar un arma y que ésta cayera de sus manos por el hecho de estar temblando "_Que suerte que tiene seguro"_ pensó para sí Kagami, que no pudo evitar saltar del susto cuando el arma cayó al suelo.

— Lo descubrirás cuando salgamos de aquí y en ese momento, sabrás que no deseabas conocer la verdad —Akashi hizo una señal y los guió a todos fuera a dónde la camioneta estaba.

— Kuroko… ¿qué tal sí tu capitán realmente acaba de enloquecer? ¿No sería más prudente que nos fuéramos junto con Aomine? —intentó preguntar discretamente mientras cargaba algo alejado de sí una mochila con pistolas que hasta ahora sólo había visto en películas.

— Gami-chin, de igual modo tenemos comida —interrumpió Murasakibara entre ellos levantando una mochila llena de botanas y algunas botellas de agua que Akashi le había insistido poner. —Aparte Aka-chin me quiere mucho así que no creo que nos ponga en un peligro y-

El pelirrojo tomó su teléfono por última vez ignorando al muchacho alto, quizá era el bunker lo que le impedía llamar, marcó el teléfono de Alex y como si fuera un milagro su llamada entró aunque solamente la escuchaba algo entrecortada.

— ¿Taiga? ¡No te escucho! Voy en camino al aeropuerto junto con Tatsuya, hablamos luego, See you! — la rubia le cortó la llamada antes de poderle preguntar si es que sabía algo de lo que sucedía.

— Quizá pueda consultar a la entrenadora ahora —dijo Kuroko tomando su teléfono, obteniendo tono pero perdiendo la llamada después — Al parecer no tengo tanta suerte.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamar en un momento así? – gritó Hyuuga mientras todo el equipo de Seirin salía de un improvisado escondite cerca de un restaurante ya que el teléfono de cierta entrenadora los había delatado al comenzar a sonar a todo volumen.

— Al menos sabemos que están bien —dijo Riko a su lado aun corriendo volteando un poco para supervisar que todos estuvieran bien, luego notando que Kiyoshi entraba a una de las tiendas, deteniendo al equipo para ver lo que había sucedido.

Hyuuga fue el único que retrocedió, llamando al chico para que pudiera seguir el paso de los demás — ¿Kiyoshi estás bien? Sí es tu rodilla le avisaré de inmediato a la entrenadora y- —Teppei lo interrumpió bruscamente poniendo frente a su cara una flor mientras aún cargaba en otro brazo a Nigou — ¿Q-qué es… eso?

—Lo que parece, es un girasol –dijo con un aire de orgullo el chico más alto para luego continuar hablando— Hace tiempo comencé a jugar un juego de computadora y sí pones uno de estos frente a un zombie entonces-

Hyuuga le soltó un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo desconcertado por un momento— ¡Sí serás un idiota! – lo arrastró del brazo alejándolo del lugar para que todos continuaran buscando algún lugar en dónde esconderse. – Sí es que continúas-

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

—Siendo tan idiota entonces terminarás matándonos a todos – la voz de Hyuuga regañando a Teppei de nuevo despertó a Riko del trance que tuvo al recordar las situaciones por las que habían pasado desde entonces, tampoco olvidaría que fue justamente Kiyoshi el primero en tener el valor de matar a uno de los zombies luego de que Hyuuga estuviera en un serio riesgo, ni que Izuki resultaba el guardia en caso de que cualquier zombie se acercara a su perímetro y que a Koganei se le había ocurrido usar a Nigou como rastreador durante ese tiempo y gracias a eso habían evitado la mayoría de las zonas que tenían más zombies congregados. También le agradecía a cada momento a su padre por haberla entrenado en algunas artes de defensa personal y puntería y sobre todo también el hecho de que Hyuuga conociera buenas técnicas al usar una katana, perder a cualquiera de ellos le acabaría la vida y consideraba eso mucho más en aquel momento tan crucial en el que habían decidido una estrategia tan arriesgada.

Riko se levantó haciéndole una señal a Hyuuga indicándole que estaba lista mientras que el chico de lentes tomaba del suelo su katana para entregársela a Kiyoshi – Dámela de vuelta después de que nos reunamos dentro de esa camper.

Kiyoshi se acercó a él para abrazarlo y aún cuando el pelinegro insistía en separarse, Teppei mantenía sus fuertes manos en su espalda, aproximándolo para susurrarle —_Más te vale que regreses sano._

Hyuuga y Riko se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal de la farmacia y quitaron las barricadas que cubrían la puerta mientras que los demás miembros del equipo se preparaban para salir a través de una un espacio justo al contrario de donde estaban. Hyuuga lanzó un disparo justo al abrir la puerta para llamar la atención del grupo de zombies que cubrían el lugar mientras que Riko a su vez gritaba para atraerlos hacía ahí matando a la mayoría de ellos con disparos certeros y algunos golpes con un bate de beisbol que cargaba para alejarlos y después poder matarlos, Hyuuga por su parte disparaba mientras se alejaba de la puerta que ahora era empujada por toda una horda de muertos.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Libro de Stephen King del 2006, trata de un escritor, un hombre y una jovencita que sobreviven a un evento llamado "El Pulso" que _zombificaba_ a quienes usaban un teléfono celular en ese momento.


	9. Chapter 9

[Lamento el hecho de que posiblemente les esté haciendo spam a los que les llegan las notificaciones por e-mail D: ]

"Regla #22: Si dudas, asegurate de tener una salida"

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

~~Omake cómico de cómo es que Akashi sabía todo con anticipación~~

— Oye Aka-chin… hay algo que me preguntaba desde que llegué a tu bunker o cómo sea que llame el cuartito… — Murasakibara comenzó a hablar mientras que todos caminaban junto al pelirrojo, atrayendo la atención de los chicos que algo nerviosos caminaban detrás de ellos.

— ¿Cuál es tu pregunta Atsushi? —le contestó Akashi dispuesto a contestarle lo que necesitara, Kagami se acercó un poco para poder escuchar si es que revelaban algo de información de la situación por la que ahora todos pasaban.

— ¿Qué significa el poster que estaba en la pared? — Murasakibara meditó por un momento para después poder dar una mejor descripción después — Ya sabes, el que tenía un triángulo con un ojo dentro…

— Ah, ese poster, es de las organizaciones a la que mi padre pertenece, fueron los que le dieron la información previa a que todo esto sucediera, por eso sé que es información de confianza —comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo, después simplemente dejando el tema de lado hasta llegar a la camioneta.

Kagami los miraba con un rostro de indignación incomparable, era de esperarse de un maldito niño de dinero y poder como el tener esa clase de _'contactos'_, Murasakibara continuó hablando intentando entender un poco lo que sucedía — Bueno, ¿y entonces en dónde está tu papá? Creí que estarías con él si algo así pasaba…

— Probablemente en alguna isla custodiada o un bunker con mayor capacidad que el de este sitio —Akashi soltó un suspiro al terminar de hablar. —Le dije a mi padre que prefería estar al lado de mis compañeros en situaciones como ésta, dijo que mi decisión era válida.

— Ya veo… entonces te protegeré Aka-chin, no quiero que tu papá me regañe porque te lastimaste —el peli morado contestó alegre, haciendo que el contrario sonriera ligeramente, acercándose al otro chico con intención de tomarle la mano, Kagami desvió la mirada para después intentar concentrarse en pensar en sus propios asuntos. —Estaremos bien al final de todo esto, ¿Verdad Aka-chin?

Akashi no le respondió.

~~Omake quizá no tan cómico (¿?)~~

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

El equipo de Seirin por su cuenta salieron lo más en silencio posible para comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el dichoso auto, pocos zombies se acercaron a ellos y los que lo hacían eran eliminados al momento por Kiyoshi, protegiendo a todo el equipo lo mejor que podía, al llegar notaron que estaba abierto, y con cuidado Izuki abrió la puerta haciendo que dos zombies atascados dentro del automóvil los atacaran, tanto Mitobe como Teppei actuaron al momento para enterrarles algo en la cabeza antes de que pudieran hacer un sonido que atrajera a los que ahora continuaban atacando a Riko y Hyuuga.

El primero en entrar fue Izuki para verificar que no hubiera nada más dentro llamando a los demás para que miraran que inclusive las llaves estaban puestas. —Corran todos, la _lla_ve nos _lla_ma— intentó bromear en voz baja.

—Izuki tus chistes se vuelven peores con el tiempo —susurró Koganei mientras subía cargando a Nigou — Esperen un momento, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe conducir?

— Riko sabe cómo, ya vámonos – dijo rápidamente Kiyoshi después analizando sus propias palabras – Oh esperen….

Hyuuga y Riko continuaban en su labor notando que por el ruido posiblemente habían atraído a más de los zombies que tenían pensados para las municiones que tenían — ¿En dónde están Teppei y los demás? —dijo un poco preocupada Riko al notar que sus municiones estaban por terminarse.

—Sí le ocurrió algo juro que lo voy a matar —comentó el pelinegro que ahora se dedicaba sólo a retroceder y golpear a los zombies con la culata del arma. Un estruendo hizo que la chica soltara un grito y que Hyuuga la cubriera de la onda cemento que por poco les cae encima, y ahí estaba, Kiyoshi había estrellado majestuosamente toda la camper en contra de la parte delantera de la farmacia destrozando todo el vidrio y parte del techo, para colmo haciendo sonar el claxon mientras que tanto él como Izuki regresaban bruscamente a sus asientos gracias al cinturón de seguridad.

—Debes de estar jugando…. – susurró Hyuuga mientras tomaba a Riko de la mano para ayudarla a subir rápidamente al lado del copiloto.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

El sonido de los zombies comenzaba a hartar al pelinegro, sobre todo por el hecho de que continuaban atrapados en el techo de aquel edificio, Takao continuaba pensando en lo peligroso que sería continuar con esos tipos, y su mente ni siquiera podía distraerse por culpa de los gemidos de los muertos que continuaban golpeando la pared.

— Hana-chan ¿ya tienes una idea de que haremos? —Hayama continuaba quejándose hostigando al otro pelinegro, mientras que el mencionado perdía la paciencia de nuevo, mostrando su lado sádico para gritarle de nuevo.

— Cierra la boca imbécil, puedes continuar quejándote o simplemente podemos bajar por las malditas escaleras de incendios y dejar todo este sitio en el carajo... — soltó una risa mientras que veía discretamente a una de las esquinas ideando algo. —Hayama, ayúdame a mover esto antes, _también tú..._

Takao se sorprendió al ver que Hanamiya lo señalaba y con dudas se acercó a donde había una especie de tanques, probablemente de gas o algo similar, incómodo miro al chico que ahora tenía nuevamente una sonrisa que le asustaba más de lo que esperaba, evitó preguntar dudando de lo que el otro le pediría.

— Hana-chan... ¿qué se supone que quieres hacer? — habló Kotarou haciendo un puchero mientras comenzó a mover uno de los tanques mirando también que llevaban todos a la puerta por dónde habían entrado.

— Ha, como si fuera a irme de este sitio con las manos limpias... — le mostró su lengua para comenzar a mover un tanque también, mirando acusativamente al pelinegro que continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, apurado copiando los movimientos de los demás — Tú, el idiota cuyo nombre no me importa ¿tienes armas?

Takao dudo por un momento, solamente le quedaba la semiautomática con pocas balas y una revolver que llevaba por si realmente se encontraba en una emergencia, sin contar el rifle que llevaba colgado en la espalda, le extendió su mochila distraído al ver que Kotarou comenzaba a abrir las llaves de los tanques después avanzando hasta las escaleras dónde de algún momento Hanamiya había comenzado a bajar después de tirar al suelo la mochila del pelinegro. Takao no entendía el orden que los otros llevaban hasta que después de bajar un poco de su bolsillo Hanamiya tomó una caja de cerillas, de esas que seguramente se encuentran en hoteles, encendiéndolos y a su paso lanzando todo el paquete hacia arriba.

La explosión reventó todos los tanques en una reacción en cadena, la puerta y de paso parte del suelo de ahí, estremeciendo las escaleras a un punto en el que Takao tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza para evitar caerse sin importar Hayama le empujaba la cabeza con el pie. —Wow, deberían de ver todos estos colores —habló el rubio impresionado, al que aparentemente le importaba un bledo la muerte.

En el suelo se comenzaban a congregar zombies, había sido un suicidio hacer una explosión de ese tamaño. A pesar de eso llegaron al suelo, dudoso de que hacer, Takao comenzó a ayudar con la varilla que se había apropiado, tomando su mochila para buscar la semiautomática, dándose cuenta de que ni ésta ni sus provisiones estaban y al voltear se sorprendió que con una sonrisa y su lengua fuera Hanamiya se despedía, corriendo sin problemas hacia el lado contrario, a un lugar alejado de donde los zombies se acercaban — No hay manera en la que yo me quedaría al lado de un grupo de imbéciles como ustedes...

— Ah... lo ha hecho de nuevo... — Kotarou soltó una risa mientras que decidido comenzaba a atacar a algunos de los muertos que se les acercaban mientras Takao se distraía — Hace eso algunas veces, uno confía finalmente en él, y de pronto huye con todas las provisiones, me lo termino encontrando al fin y al cabo, dime qué hacer y te ayudaré a encontrar a Miyagi-kun…

— Pero a quien quiero encontrar es a Midorima... — susurró mientras pensaba en una manera para ahora poder escapar junto con aquel otro y extraño chico.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Otra de las reglas que crea Columbus en la película de Zombieland


	10. Chapter 10

"Exterminio"

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Las llamas podían verse a lo lejos, Akashi pudo verlas mientras que escuchaban las quejas de algunos de sus compañeros, todos estaban alterados por el hecho de que una gran cantidad de zombies comenzaban a rondar más cerca de la casa en la que estaban, buscando una ruta para poder llegar hasta aquel edificio cuya torre no hacía más que continuar ardiendo.

— La persona que encendió aquel edificio lo hizo a propósito, es una manera de atraer a todos los zombies a un punto para tener más rutas libres, el fuego quemara a todos los muertos que están ahí dentro, por lo que existe la posibilidad de que terminen siguiéndonos una bola de cadáveres carbonizados, aunque podemos tener la suerte de que hoy llueva.— Akashi habló después de que todos miraran el fuego y comenzaran a sacar sus propias conclusiones — Podrán decir que fue un accidente, pero yo siempre tengo razón.

Aomine lo miró lleno de indignación, él había sido quien se había quedado los últimos cuatro días despierto manteniendo guardia para que los demás pudieran dormir, no se le antojaba ver a Kise para terminar sentimentalmente más confundido y mucho menos tener que lidiar con Kagami, que traía pegado a Kuroko a cada momento, se sorprendía de cómo era que Murasakibara pudiera continuar dormido tan fácilmente con el molesto sonido de todos los zombies gimiendo y rasgando la madera ya desgastada que apenas los protegía, no tenía humor de lidiar con ninguno de ellos y menos de verles la cara para poder _'arreglar las cosas'_ mucho menos después de que Kuroko se enfrentara con él tan directamente — Nos vamos a volver locos si continuamos escuchando los ruidos de estas malditas bestias...

—... Aominecchi tiene razón... tenemos que salir de aquí... —el ánimo de Kise se notaba desganado, el corazón de Aomine se estrechó por un momento, sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse a él hasta que Kagami habló, confundiendo más al moreno.

— Debe de haber otra manera en la que no terminemos haciendo locuras… — instintivamente el pelirrojo volteo para ver a Aomine, deteniendo cualquier movimiento que hubiera planeado, sintiendo también el brazo de Kuroko que a su vez lo detenía de moverse del sitio en dónde estaba.

— En ese caso lo más prudente sería salir esta noche —habló Akashi en un momento de decisión

— ¿Tenemos aunque sea algún mapa de cómo movernos dentro de ese sitio? – Preguntó Kagami dudando bastante de que entrar a tubos subterráneos llenos de agua estancada fuera en verdad la mejor opción.

— ¿Tenemos tan siquiera lámparas para poder ver debajo de ese maldito lugar? — Aomine cuestionó rápidamente, notando que nadie tenía ni siquiera una fuente de luz.

Midorima lanzó a la mesa de aquella pequeña sala una simple lámpara de mano y unas cuantas pilas. —Fueron mi lucky item de hace tiempo, los guardé por si era que llegaba a necesitarlos, probablemente sean mi lucky item también si es que hacemos esta locura…

El peli verde comenzaba a importarle cada vez menos lo que podría ser de su integridad física, había sido el primero en secundar cualquier opción que le permitiera salir de ahí, sabía en el fondo que había alguien afuera que necesitaba buscar y la esperanza para él aún no se había perdido. Todos vieron inseguros la pequeña lámpara y un par de pilas de baja calidad que se movían aún en la mesa, no tenían en verdad sentido de la orientación, y sin saber en verdad a dónde dirigirse podrían ver la muerte de una vez.

— No hay manera en la que podamos lograr algo así… No entiendo cómo es que en verdad consideraste una idea tan ridícula Satsuki —Aomine le recriminó mientras que la chica tomaba el mapa que tenían.

— Hay que intentarlo de cualquier modo… aquí ya no queda comida… — Murasakibara habló detrás de ellos, recién se despertaba nuevamente y mantenía su cabeza recargada sobre la de Akashi, pasando sus brazos alrededor del pelirrojo. —Y ni siquiera puedo tener intimidad con Aka-chin, no vale la pena estar aquí…

Los demás quedaron en silencio e ignorando el comentario, recapitularon Murasakibara y Midorima eran los únicos que estaban dispuestos a intentarlo, Kise y Momoi estaban lo suficientemente asustados como para negarse y encontrar mil negativas, Akashi y Kagami continuaban meditando en pros, contras y posibilidades, Aomine se encontraba tan frustrado que le daba igual lo que sucediera, pero fue una voz en el fondo fue quien al final pudo lograr una mayoría.

— Hay que intentarlo, si es que la entrada al alcantarillado está lejos entonces Kagami- kun y Murasakibara-kun podrán detener a esas cosas en lo que yo puedo abrir la alcantarilla para que podamos bajar… — Kuroko habló mirando al suelo, conocía las implicaciones de que su falta de presencia no funcionara, pero Akashi asintió.

— Confío en ti Tetsuya, sé que lo lograrás… usaremos la formación que planeó Momoi para cuando todos estemos abajo ¿Puedes dirigirnos?— Akashi miró a Kagami, que para ese entonces ya había pensado los riesgos y estaba decidido a aplicar una buena idea.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Si la idea de entrar a un sistema de alcantarillado era una locura, en una noche con una fuerte tormenta eléctrica la idea no pudo ser aún peor, pero ya habían esperado lo suficiente y comenzaban a tener problemas con algunos pedazos de madera que se quebraban, alterando a todos.

Midorima y Aomine abrieron una de las puertas traseras, Murasakibara y Kagami matando a los zombies que merodeaban cerca, la noche y la lluvia los retrasaba pero también les impedían a los dos chicos avanzar por el lodo que se había acumulado, ni siquiera ellos notaron cuando Kuroko salió, armado sólo con un cuchillo a intentar abrir la dichosa alcantarilla, lo logró, pero al abrirla se dio cuenta de que posiblemente sería una mala idea, pero Aomine ya había salido ayudando para que los demás también salieran, siendo también el primero en lanzarse a aquel desagradable túnel de oscuridad.

Murasakibara tuvo que ayudar a Momoi a bajar, para luego ser el último y rápidamente poner la tapa impidiendo que algún zombie llegara a entrar, el olor abajo apestaba a cadáver y agua estancada, Kise estuvo a punto de vomitar, cosa que sí hubiera sucedido no hubiera empeorado lo demacrado de aquel sitio, el agua les cubría hasta los muslos y había zonas del suelo pegajosas y espesas lo suficientemente desagradables para que ninguno de ellos realmente quisiera saber lo que eran, la altura era baja así que Murasakibara iba encorvado incómodamente aparte de ir hasta atrás, llevando un orden de alturas, Aomine desde que tocaron suelo abajo había colocado su mano sobre la espalda de Kagami, con el sentimiento de que necesitaba tocarlo para saber que continuaba ahí.

La lámpara fue tomada por Akashi caminando al frente mientras que los demás iban a ciegas, que gracias a su altura no tenía problemas al caminar, pero el problema comenzó cuando empezaron a escuchar ruidos, leves gemidos que pasaban a través del extenso sitio en el que caminaban de frente, todos guardaron silencio cuando en un intento de revisar el mapa que Momoi cargaba aun señalando la lámpara fuera del sitio, se escucharon chapuzones de paso en el agua que no pertenecían a ninguno de ellos.

En ese momento, no podían optar por otra ruta o terminarían en un lugar desconocido infestado de zombies, pero aquellos sonidos en el agua comenzaban a sonar brutalmente más cerca, Akashi se detuvo por un momento, luego apagando la lámpara para evitar llamar más la atención, pero el sonido de una serie de gemidos les alteró más.

— Tenemos que retroceder, Murasakibara, camina al lado contrario y hay que ir a la primer salida que veas —Kagami habló rápido, mientras que se estiraba para tomar la lámpara que Akashi le entregó sin líos para después entregársela.

— ¿Aka-chin…? —el peli morado sostuvó torpemente la lámpara algo asustado mientras que Midorima lo empujaba bruscamente, Akashi le habló con un poco de calma para tranquilizarlo aun cuando los sonidos al frente comenzaban a aumentarse drásticamente.

— Sólo avanza Atsushi… regresa al último sitio en el que dimos vuelta, si hay un camino libre, aprovéchalo. —Un grito a la espalda del pelirrojo le hizo voltear y usar su tan preciada habilidad, su ojo del emperador, para notar, aún en la oscuridad, movimientos hacían que el agua se alterara precipitadamente.

Murasakibara comenzó a avanzar a tropezones, doblando sus piernas para poder levantar la cabeza, Momoi se escurrió entre los otros chicos para poder acercarse e intentar dirigirlo, llegando hasta un punto en el que el camino se separaba, se dirigieron a la derecha.

— Da la vuelta aquí y camina hasta que choques con pared, debería haber una escalera… — Momoi intentó empujarlo mientras que susurraba.

El peli morado chocó por fin contra la dichosa escalera y un poco alterado comenzó a subir, empujando con fuerza la tapa y finalmente subir a la tierra, tomando un inmenso respiro de aire limpio, tosiendo mientras que al girar la cabeza vio algunos zombies que notaban su existencia y comenzaban a acercarse a él, tomó la varilla que aún llevaba para noquear a uno de los que estaban más cerca, Midorima salió segundo, estirando el brazo para ayudar a Momoi mientras que Murasakibara continuaba con su tarea de mantener los zombies a raya, pero resultaba que habían salido a la mitad de una calle, muchos coches chocados evitaban el camino en el frente, y hacía atrás notaba que los zombies que tanto se dirigían a aquel edificio quemándose ahora iban directo hacía ellos, distraído por el momento en el que Akashi saliera, se tropezó con un algún objeto sin importancia, arrastrándose sólo para alejarse de aquellos zombies que lo pasaron dirigiéndose a Midorima y Momoi, para su mala suerte, justo en el momento en que Kuroko subía.

El grito de Momoi alertó a todos los chicos que se encontraban abajo, Aomine miró hacia arriba, sintiendo gotas cálidas en su cara que al salir se daría cuenta que eran sangre, y en la situación de arriba todos mantenían los ojos abiertos, incluso Kuroko, que ahora volteaba a ver a la persona que le había salvado la vida.

— ¡KI-CHAN! — la chica gritó desesperada de nuevo, antes de que Midorima le cubriera la boca usando su mano, tomando la ballesta con la otra y disparando certeramente al zombie que todavía estaba aferrado en el brazo de Kise.

El chico más alto corrió para ayudar a subir a ambos, seguidos de inmediato por Aomine y Kagami que salieron desesperados, Murasakibara se hubiera detenido a abrazar a Akashi sino hubiera sido porque debía defender correctamente a sus ahora en shock compañeros, retrocediendo de apoco notando la cantidad de muertos que se le acercaban. La peli rosa se acercó a Kise primero, arrastrándose en el suelo intentando sonreír mientras estiraba el brazo.

— Ki-chan… todo estará bien… —antes de que su mano llegara a tocarlo, Aomine tomó con fuerza su muñeca, empujándola también para alejarla — ¿Dai-chan…?

— Kagami, llévate rápido a Satsuki y a Tetsu —Aomine mantenía la mirada baja, inclinándose ahora al rubio que sostenía su brazo con fuerza, cosa que no impedía que la sangre siguiera brotando — Los coches impedirán que avancen… ¡Váyanse ya, maldición!

— Estás loco si piensas que nos iremos sin ti… —Kagami le habló en silencio, intentando tocar su hombro que de inmediato fue rechazado. Por su parte Akashi comenzaba a ayudar a Murasakibara, notando lo pesada que se volvía la situación si era que se quedaban ahí.

— Kagamicchi tiene razón… —Kise habló en voz baja levantando su rostro que comenzaba a palidecer —No se te ocurra quedarte aquí,…

Kuroko continuaba en shock, sin capacidad ni siquiera de levantarse del suelo, se había salvado de la muerte y ahora veía en frente a su salvador desangrarse, Midorima levantó la voz, evitando mirar a los ojos a los demás, tomando la ballesta del suelo y arrancando la flecha de la cabeza del zombie que no había logrado matar a tiempo, susurró mientras que se daba la vuelta — Debo… encontrar a Takao… lo lamento Kise.

Kagami vio al otro chico avanzar, sabía en el fondo que si se separaban estarían perdidos por completo, dudo por un momento para después tomar el brazo de Kuroko que lo miró aún asustado lo levantó del suelo, comenzó a caminar acercándose a dónde estaba Momoi y tomándola con un brazo para cargarla sobre su hombro a pesar de las protestas, miró a Kise, que le dirigió sólo unas últimas palabras.

— Te lo encargo mucho… — el rubio le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa antes de empujar a Aomine lejos de sí — ¡Vete Aominecchi!

Murasakibara a su vez comenzó a retroceder, tomando la mano del pelirrojo a su lado para comenzar a moverse también, intentando no mirar a Aomine que se levantaba con lágrimas en los ojos y mordiendo fuertemente sus labios, fue el último entre ellos en comenzar a correr entre los coches, volteando un momento para ver que muchos de aquellos muertos se acercaban a Kise, sin dudar, intentó regresar, siendo detenido por una mano con cada dedo vendado, que meneó la cabeza en negación — No creo que quieras ver esto…

Aomine mantenía sus lágrimas empujándolo para continuar corriendo, Midorima levantó con un suspiro pesado la ballesta de sus manos, señalándola contra la cabeza de Kise, dudando si disparar cuando el rubio volteo a mirarlo, con mirada triste cerró los ojos y disparó — En verdad lo lamento Kise…

Así fue como no hubo gritos cuando los muertos comenzaron a despedazarlo.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Hanamiya retiró su ojo de la mirilla del rifle, después de haber visto a aquel modelo por completo muerto, soltó una risa mientras que hablaba recargando el arma sobre su hombro.

— No creía que aquella zanahoria en verdad tuviera el valor de dispararle a la rubia desagradable… —soltó una risa cruel mientras continuaba hablando con una sonrisa en la cara — Que trágico que no pude ayudarles…

— Pero claro que pudiste haberle disparado a aquel zombie antes de que atacará a Kise, ¿o no, Makoto-kun? — Imayoshi le correspondió la sonrisa alejado de la esquina del edificio, sabía muy bien que si el contrario llegaba a tener oportunidad, lo empujaría sin dudar.

— La gente muere… no iba a detener el proceso de la vida para salvar a un grupo de santurrones, mientras más rápido mueran, mejor para mí… — hizo una mueca de desagrado levantándose y estirándose después de haber visto toda la escena — Tampoco me molestaría que ese proceso terminara contigo y tu equipo…

Hanamiya rodó los ojos con un bufido de molestia, ignorando al contrario pensó de nuevo como era que se desharía de Touou, aunque lo que más le interesaba era dejar a Imayoshi con un cuchillo clavado al cuello.

— ¿De nuevo piensas en matarme Makoto-kun? Te has vuelto más psicópata desde que esto comenzó… ah, me arrepiento un poco de haberte ayudado antes… — Imayoshi fingió una mirada de decepción mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho.

— Sea yo o una de esas mutaciones, acabarás muerto, senpai — Hanamiya le dijo con seriedad, el chico de lentes siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, caminó dentro del edificio al sentir que la lluvia comenzaba.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Aquella lluvia ocasionó que todo el terreno de por si inestable se volviera terriblemente resbaloso, aparte de que ahora había litros de sangre y fluidos desconocidos que lo hacían resbalarse mientras que intentaba correr entre los autos que estaban abandonados, aún le caía encima la tormenta y se había quedado sin armas, ahora lo único que le quedaba era salir corriendo de la ciudad. Pero, excelente, ahora se había resbalado con la piel de un zombie que a algún desconsiderado se le había ocurrido matar justo a la mitad de su camino, terminó de cara contra el suelo, notando que de no haber sido por el zombie habría terminado cayendo directo a una alcantarilla que algún otro inconsciente seguramente había dejado abierta, intentó levantarse apresurado al escuchar de nuevo los gemidos de varios zombies que lo seguían de cerca, pero al apoyarse, su mano se colocó sobre algo que capturó su atención. Y pudo ver entonces cabellos rubios entre sus dedos, lo hubiera dejado pasar de no haber sido por la ropa mojada que cubría el cuerpo y la flecha que le atravesaba la cabeza.

— ¿K-Kise Ryouta…? — abrió los ojos congelándose de inmediato, claro que era él, aquel cuerpo tirado era lo que quedaba de Kise, con la mitad del torso comido y la ropa con tanto estilo que siempre usaba ahora cubierta de coágulos de sangre.

Como pudo se levantó para continuar corriendo, lo último que espera era ver a alguien que había conocido en ese estado, mucho menos a Kise, _"Maldición, no creí que en verdad él duraría menos que yo…" _pensaba que Kise tendría un sequito de fanáticas que hubiera defendido su ridícula belleza a todo costo. Y ahora veía tres zombies al frente, se le acababan las opciones, si trepaba los coches causaría suficiente ruido para declararse muerto esa noche, pero enfrentar uno cuerpo a cuerpo sería un suicidio.

Mientras corría jadeando con la imagen de terminar peor que el rubio, algo que pudo sospechar fue un disparo acabo con el muerto que estaba en medio, después con la muchacha que también se tambaleaba y uno último con aquella sombra que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltear hacia él, se detuvo ligeramente asustado mirando a todos lados, para después entender que era la sombra que ahora se acercaba caminando hacia él quién lo había rescatado. _"¿Un militar…? Imposible…" _Esa persona era ligeramente más bajo que él, con una capucha encima protegiéndole de la lluvia y una bufanda que le cubría la mitad de la cara, levantó una pistola con silenciador contra de él.

Levantó las manos de inmediato algo asustado — Hey… tranquilo, estoy de tu lado y estoy desarmado… —soltó una risa nerviosa mientras que la persona que tenía en frente bajaba de inmediato la pistola y la bufanda mientras que hablaba con un todo de ironía.

— _¿Haizaki…? _Debes de estar jugando, deja de causarme problemas imbécil — el pelinegro lo miró haciendo una mueca analizándolo de pies a cabeza después — ¿Y qué carajos le hiciste a tu cabello, maldito ridículo?

— ¿¡CAPITÁN!? — Vio a Nijimura suspirar más molesto que aliviado.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

También conocida como "28 days later" película irlandesa dirigida por Danny Boyle en el 2002


	11. Chapter 11

"La serpiente y el arcoíris"

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

El grito de Haizaki ocasionó no sólo un estruendo sino también que el peli gris se resbalará con el lodo al intentar acercarse a Nijimura que de inmediato volteó a todos lados en preocupación de que algún muerto hubiera sido repentinamente, atraído por el ruido. Después de un vistazo y de asegurarse de la tranquilidad de la noche, regresó su mirada al desastre de hombre que se mantenía en shock a sus pies y dando un profundo suspiro, formó un puño con su mano para darle sin piedad un golpe en la cabeza, se pudo escuchar el _crack _de sus nudillos cuando chocaron contra el cráneo del contrario y por un momento Haizaki pudo haber jurado que estaba sangrando.

— No hagas ruido gusano —una mueca característica se formó en su labio superior mientras lo veía enojado, meditando un momento y aunque dudoso, estiró su mano para ayudar a Shougo a levantarse —Mi campamento no queda lejos, no tienes armas y oscurece, así que tendré que hacerme cargo de ti.

Un par de años de conocerlo, ayudaron a Haizaki a traducir sus palabras a un _"Me alegro de encontrarte con vida, seamos compañeros" _el peli gris le sonrió en agradecimiento mientras que se sacudía el lodo embarrado en su ropa. Aún un poco desconcertado y tembloroso, comenzó a Nijimura, que caminaba precavido con una mano cerca de la culata de una pistola que llevaba ajustada en la cintura, "_Sigue siendo tan genial_" Repentinamente, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta, dándole un susto de muerte a Haizaki, que inmediatamente se cubrió la cara y retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra una camioneta abandonada. Un zombie se despertó en el interior del auto, ocasionándole un pequeño grito al peli gris, un susto más y sufriría un paro cardiaco.

Nijimura suspiró nuevamente, tomando un largo cuchillo de caza que llevaba en el cinturón para ofrecérselo —Olvidaba que no llevas ningún arma.

Haizaki asintió avergonzado mientras tomaba el cuchillo y agradecía —Gracias Capitán.

— Con que digas Nijimura me basta.

— De acuerdo Capitán, quiero decir, Nijimura —se sonrojó avergonzado mientras miraba la calidad del arma que tenía en sus manos, para hablarle sarcásticamente. — ¿De qué centro militar te robaste esto?

— Pase por una tienda de armas que aún no había sido asaltada —le contestó rápidamente mientras comenzaba a escalar algunos escombros que llevaban a la entrada de un edificio algunas calles lejos de donde Kise había encontrado su final, estaba deshabitado y destrozado, por buena suerte también abandonado.

Un pilar derrumbado bloqueaba la entrada lo suficiente para impedir que cualquier zombie cercano lograra escurrirse, así mismo también distraía a cualquier sobreviviente de investigar en aquella zona. Los escombros ocasionaron que Haizaki se resbalara, ocasionando que se sostuviera de lo más cercano y llevará a ese alguien junto con él al suelo.

— Joder, quítate de encima Haizaki —le dijo un adolorido Nijimura empujándolo ligeramente, Haizaki levanto la cara para encontrarse a sí mismo recostado sobre el pecho de Nijimura… la primera persona viva que veía desde que había perdido a su hermano, la primera persona que lo había ayudado desde que el apocalipsis comenzara, la primera persona de la que, desde secundaria se había… — No lo repetiré, quítate o te pateo gusano.

Haizaki movió de inmediato su cuerpo de encima, ayudando luego al pelinegro a levantarse que le soltó un codazo en el abdomen como regaño, guiándolo luego por el edificio hasta una zona más apartada en una serie de habitaciones que lucían como oficinas abandonadas, en el suelo se encontraban su mochila y una serie de bolsas con algunos víveres que lucían recién encontrados e intactos.

— ¿Llegaste hoy? — le preguntó el peli gris, tomando una bolsa de frituras sin permiso para apropiársela.

Nijimura por su parte tomó una botella de agua dándole un par de tragos — Podría decirse que llegué hace no mucho, en mi descanso vi a alguien huyendo cobardemente por las calles y te encontré a ti.

— Oh vamos, si hubieras estado sin armas y en mi misma posición, hubieras hecho lo mismo —le restregó indignado, ofreciéndole de la bolsa de la que comía.

_"__Pero claro que yo no lo hice, no huí"_ el pelinegro pensó incómodo mientras negaba el ofrecimiento con su mano, pero ante la insistencia de Haizaki tomó una de las papas fritas acompañándolo a comer — ¿Cuándo fue que aprendiste a compartir?

Haizaki le dio un vistazo al hombre que tenía en frente y le contestó en susurros —Te ves demacrado, parece que has comido menos que yo.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire por un momento hasta el momento en que Nijimura soltó una risa y le preguntó — ¿Cómo es que terminaste solo?

El contrario soltó una risa corta, formando una sonrisa incómoda y dolida para contestarle — Puedo preguntarte lo mismo a ti.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no contestarás? —el pelinegro desvió su mirada mientras que comenzaba a recargarse en una de las paredes de la habitación.

— ¿Si te lo pregunto me contestarías tú? —Nijimura meditó por un momento la pregunta de Haizaki, su labio superior comenzaba a enmarcarse nuevamente antes de que respondiera.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— ¡No aún! —Kotarou empujó precipitadamente el rifle de las manos de Takao antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de disparar, de no haber sido porque el pelinegro mantenía su dedo lejos del gatillo, hubiera terminado disparándole al rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa estúpida sosteniendo el arma.

— ¡Te mataré si continuas jugando! —le reprendió Takao mientras colocaba el seguro y le arrancaba el rifle de las manos.

— ¿Intentas amenazarme? —Kotarou hizo un puchero, llevaban ya más de una hora en aquella supuesta _clase de tiro_, ¿quién habría esperado que el rubio supiera usar un rifle? — ¿a _mí_, tu maestro y superior? Estar un rato con Makoto-chan te volvió agresivo.

Después de separarse de Hanamiya, terminaron intentando seguir su rastro, cosa que no lograron por más de un par de calles, huyeron nuevamente de una horda de zombies que venía de aquella dirección y terminaron viajando de edificio en edificio, sin tener idea alguna de lo que hacían, fue entonces cuando Kotarou comentó que, _curiosamente_, había tomado varias clases de tiro hace un par de años y que entre sus clases había aprendido a utilizar, _curiosamente_, el rifle que aún conservaba Takao.

— ¡Ni siquiera parece que sepas que estás haciendo! —Takao se quejó, llevaban fácilmente cuarenta minutos en la misma posición esperando para que Takao aprendiera a _"sentir el viento". _Hayama le arrebató el rifle indignado e inmediatamente se colocó en posición y en menos de dos segundos le había disparado en el centro a las tres latas que habían colocado a varios metros como blanco. Un gasto innecesario de balas claro, pero una demostración de tiro impresionante "¿_Tan siquiera puso su ojo en la mirilla? ¿En verdad sabe hacer esto, o está jugando?_"

— Ya que sigo siendo el maestro ve pronto a arreglar los blancos —Takao intentó refutar pero se resignó a caminar a través del techo en el edificio en el que se habían refugiado, era un lugar silencioso y lo suficientemente alto como para evitar llamar la atención por el ruido, el problema era que ninguno tenía idea de en dónde estaban ni a dónde irían.

Era una de las razones por las que habían buscado a Hanamiya, quizá Kotarou tenía potencial y energía, también muchas ganas de seguir con vida, pero no tenía ningún propósito ni idea seria para sobrevivir. Takao continuaba con su propósito de encontrar a _Shin-chan_, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de en qué ciudad estaba él mismo, les había falta ese maldito estratega hijo de perra.

Takao caminó mientras se daba un monólogo, dejando detrás a un contento Hayama que le daba vueltas juguetonamente al rifle— Tampoco es como si fuera taaaan buen tirador, si tan sólo me diera oportunidad de…—sus murmullos se silenciaron por un momento, sintió sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo y su boca incapaz de cerrarse, llevó sus manos a sus costados buscando algún arma, para luego mirar a Kotarou alarmado, señalando con una mano temblorosa la calle.

— ¿Qué sucede aprendiz? —Kotarou lo miró animoso hasta notar que Takao estaba blanco como papel y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, el rubio caminó hasta la cornisa para poder ver lo que fuera que el pelinegro señalaba, notando apenas unas indistinguibles personas corriendo de varios zombies _"¿En verdad puede ver desde aquí? ¡Vaya ojos!"_ —Yo veo… ¡gente! —dio una sonrisa sin entender el nerviosismo de Takao.

El pelinegro molesto se le abalanzo para poner la mirilla del rifle sobre el ojo del rubio, después señalando a las personas en la calle, Kotarou concentró su vista hasta que un grito de impresión surgió de su boca al entender de lo que el contrario se refería.

— ¡MIYAGI-KUN!

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

En aquel momento, habría podido jurar que había escuchado su nombre, pero continuó corriendo para encarar a un zombie que se acercaba a uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Su fuerza sumada al bat que llevaba cargando desde el comienzo del apocalipsis fueron suficientes para noquearlo y continuar avanzando, se disponía a acabar con uno más cuando de pronto el muerto se desplomó sin razón.

— ¿Q-Qué se supone que ocurrió? —le preguntó Kimura, que lucía igual de sorprendido al ver como otros zombies comenzaban a desplomarse al paso de que los vidrios de los coches explotaban en una ráfaga.

— Son disparos… ¡Al suelo! —Ootsubo gritó mientras que los otros dos chicos se tiraban y cubrían sus nucas bajo la ligera lluvia de vidrios y desastre.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— ¡MIYAGI-KUN! —Kotarou gritó nuevamente, poniendo su ojo en la mirilla y disparando de inmediato hacia un zombie que se aproximaba a él.

— ¿¡Qué te ocurre!? ¡Le dispararás a alguno de mis compañeros! —Takao empujó a Hayama, comenzando a forcejear con él por el rifle aún mientras el rubio continuaba disparando varias veces.

— ¡Le salve la vida a mi Miyagi-kun! —el corazón de Kotarou latía tan rápido que ahora parecía más bien un pitido. Takao por su cuenta sentía el cuerpo rígido y tenso mientras continuaba discutiéndole. Sus compañeros estaban vivos, ¡y cerca! Y no veía manera de ayudarlos.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Deja de disparar! ¡No estás ayudando!

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— ¿¡Que no estoy ayudando!? ¡Hazme un favor y cierra la boca! —gritó Hyuuga mientras colocaba las manos sobre el abdomen de su compañero, presionando con fuerza mientras sentía que de cualquier modo comenzaba a empaparse los brazos de sangre. Un desagradable chorro le cayó en la cara obligándolo a retroceder con manos temblorosas.

— Oh por dios, se está desangrando… —Riko habló en voz temblorosa mientras que Mitobe colocaba sus manos en su boca para evitar soltar algún grito.

Y eso no era el único problema, sino que también la delgada puerta de la habitación donde se habían refugiado desesperadamente comenzaba a ceder ante los golpes de los zombies afuera, la chica comenzó a mirar buscando alternativas, una única ventana y muy pequeña para que todos pudieran salir pronto, ¿armas? El espacio era demasiado reducido. Se les acababan las opciones, y peor que todo a él se le acababa la vida.

Hyuuga volvió a colocar sus manos sobre la herida del chico, presionando el espacio donde uno de los muertos le había arrancado un pedazo de carne. _"No te atrevas a morir o te mato"_

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

—…Yo se lo había dicho, n_o te atrevas a morir o te mato _—Aomine continuó hablando mientras que corrían a través del bosque, las ramitas de los árboles le cortaban la cara de vez en cuando, pero algunas lágrimas de frustración continuaban enjuagándole la cara —Y ni siquiera pude cumplir mi promesa…

— Midorin… él lo cumplió —le habló Momoi jadeando, desde el incidente de Kise, llevaban corriendo un tiempo indefinido, quizá horas, lo suficiente como para que todos estuvieran exhaustos, incluso el moreno, que llevaba el mismo ritmo al correr que su amiga, ya desde hace varios kilómetros que Kagami la había dejado en el suelo, no podía cargar con ella y Kuroko por más tiempo.

Akashi fue el primero en detenerse, así fue como todos se congregaron en la orilla de un riachuelo que separaba lo que probablemente sería una reserva natural o un bosque, ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Al llegar Aomine cayó de rodillas respirando agitado, Momoi estuvo a punto de consolarlo pero el cansancio no le permitía siquiera hablar, Murasakibara temblaba abrazado de Akashi. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar.

Kagami hubiera sido el primero de no haber tenido la mirada inquisitiva de Kuroko encima, aún estaba aferrado a su brazo, con el posible temor de perderlo si lo soltaba. De cualquier manera seguía con la mirada a Aomine, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero cuando se disponía a acercarse a él, Akashi habló.

— No eran zombies —habló secamente, la expresión de Midorima indicaba que él había sido el único en entender la situación. Los demás lo miraban con duda.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Kagami dudoso, sorprendiéndose de escuchar nuevamente su voz luego de varias horas corriendo.

Akashi levantó la mano señalando el riachuelo, dándose a explicar sin más. —Estaban vivos aún.

El río estaba pintado de rojo y lleno de partes humanas.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Película de 1988 dirigida por Wes Craven, trata de un investigador que viaja a Haití en busqueda de un medicamento que se usa en el vudú.


	12. Chapter 12

"Quarantine"

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— ¿A qué te refieres, Akashi? —preguntó Kagami disgustado de la vista del río, de algún modo, siempre que buscaban una explicación, recurrían a aquel muchacho de ojos heterocromáticos; Momoi por su cuenta sostenía su estómago y cubría su boca evitando vomitar, Kuroko por su lado había tenido que darse la vuelta y liberar su poco desayuno en el suelo.

— Intentaré resumir mi hipótesis para que sean capaces de entenderlo —los ojos rojo y dorado del muchacho viajaban entre los pedazos de carne en el agua, un brazo de hombre, medio torso de mujer y más agua roja de la que habría querido ver —Algo destazó a estas personas, y los fallecidos al parecer, no se transforman.

— ¿Cómo se supone que eso sea posible? —Aomine preguntó incrédulo, incluso molesto ante la posibilidad —Hablas de psicópatas o…

Akashi inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, el fuerte estruendo de un árbol cayendo confirmó las suposiciones junto con una cantidad inmensa de pájaros huyendo del bosque hacia la ciudad.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— Creí haberte dicho que frenaras, ¡maldito asesino de árboles! —Alex miró como humo comenzaba a salir del auto que habían estado usando una bandada de aves pasando sobre ellos en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

— ¡Pero yo frené! —se justificó Himuro mirando a Masako en búsqueda de apoyo moral, en cambio recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por su espada de kendo.

— El freno es el otro pedal Himuro —contestó la mujer molesta mientras que Alex reía y bajaba del coche estirando sus brazos. —Eres imposible.

— ¡Oh vamos! Si logré enseñarle a conducir a Taiga, no hay algo que sea imposible —Alex comenzó a mirar que el ruido del árbol caído había atraído algunos zombies — ¿Y se te ocurrió conducir para detenerte a media ciudad? Es lo más estúpido que se puede hacer en un ataque zombie, ah Tatsuya, te hace falta mucho para llamarte verdaderamente un americano.

— Te dije que recibí un mensaje de _él_ antes de que todo este estúpido apocalipsis comenzara —habló decidido el pelinegro mientras cargaba la escopeta fuera del coche y se la entregaba a Alex. —Claro que iba a conducir en esta dirección.

— ¿Quién es "_él_"? —preguntó curiosa Masako mientras tranquila bajaba del auto junto con los otros dos y comenzaba a usar una katana barata que había encontrado en una tienda china, tristemente más efectiva que su espada de kendo para la función de decapitar.

— Su novio —contestó Alex tranquila, llevaba cuchillos de caza ajustados en su cinturón, pero si la situación lo ameritaba, usaba la escopeta, tres años en clases de tiro no habían sido en vano. —Un _summer love~_

— Duh, no es mi novio — habló Himuro mientras volteaba los ojos, _"si fuese mi novio, no lo habría dejado sólo en primer lugar" _subió incómodo al techo del auto, mientras comenzaba ajustaba un rifle que, aunque algunas veces llegaba a atorarse, funcionaba.

— Pero si lo de USA… — comentó pícaramente la rubia dándole una mirada coqueta.

— Solamente lo ayudé, Alex, no exageres —suspiró Himuro disparándole a un par de zombies que se acercaban.

— Y ahora piensas buscarlo a medio apocalipsis por el poder de la amistad, ¿cierto? —comentó Alex con sarcasmo. —Me suena a un esfuerzo mayor al que se haría por un simple _amigo._

Motivada lanzó una patada a un zombie que se acercaba, enterrando un cuchillo de caza en la cabeza de otro, Masako por su parte escuchaba interesada la tranquila conversación, dando vistazos continuos alrededor por si llegaba a ver alguna amenaza que pasará desapercibida.

— Cuando me dijo que viajaría de vuelta a Japón hablamos para vernos, pero ocurrió esto y me parare imposible dejarlo solo sabiendo que está aquí.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? Digo, llama… —preguntó Masako acercándosele, recargada en el coche mientras Alex murmuraba acerca de una tienda próxima en la que podrían refugiarse antes de que cayera la noche, ya que, seguramente no llegarían ni siquiera al centro de la ciudad ese día.

— Nijimura

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el pelinegro desviando su mirada de la ventana.

— No has dormido desde que llegué, digo, no tengo problemas con hacer guardia —le habló Haizaki mientras se estiraba, podían haber sido las dos de la mañana considerando cómo era que la luna brillaba en el cielo, se había quedado dormido en algún punto mientras le hablaba a Nijimura cómo había llegado ahí. La parte de haber encontrado a Ryota con una flecha atravesándole la cabeza la había guardado para sí.

— No tengo sueño —le contestó su capitán desinteresadamente mientras regresaba su mirada a la ventana, descartando la oferta del contrario.

— Vaya, lo entiendo, debería suponer que de cualquier modo no confías en mí, sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero serías la última persona que apuñalaría y robaría mientras duerme, me incomoda mucho más que estés ahí tan obsesivo —declaró Haizaki molesto llamando la atención del contrario.

Soltando una risa el pelinegro miró divertido la indignación de su compañero, que al escuchar la manera en la que reía terminó enrojeciendo en vergüenza y enojo, Nijimura intentó calmarlo colocando su mano derecha sobre su cabeza manoseando su cabello con fuerza — Si te digo que no tengo sueño es porque no lo tengo tarado.

— ¡No tiene sentido! No has dormido ni un momento el par de días que he estado aquí —dijo quitándose de encima la mano del pelinegro, se había vuelto más alto que el contrario y debía intentar darse a respetar.

— Lo tiene, pero eres muy _torpe_ para entenderlo —suspiró Nijimura recargándose en una pared cruzando los brazos. —Y ya que lo mencionas te has quedado bastante tiempo, ¿no tenías planeado ir a algún lugar?

— Me da igual a dónde ir, en Kyoto escuchas que Tokyo es seguro, llegando aquí dicen que en Kyoto no hay infección, no tiene sentido. —comentó molestó, había sido engañado y por culpa de mentiras escritas y en radio había recorrido inútilmente parte del país.

— ¿Así que también escuchaste eso? —preguntó curioso Nijimura, recordando que su familia creyendo esas palabras había terminado siendo atacada, lo que más recordaba era aquel cierto _incidente_.

— Sí, ¿también te engañaron a ti? —la conversación comenzó a fluir, Haizaki tomó asiento en el suelo cruzando las piernas y alzando la vista para poder ver al contrario.

— Algo así, mis hermanos… —el pelinegro disminuyó el tono de su voz evitando continuar, Haizaki supusó lo peor así que intentó buscar algún otro tema de conversación, Nijimura al notar eso, sonrió y acarició con calma el desordenado cabello negro del otro chico, hablando con orgullo —Los salvé a ambos, no vengas con condolencias. Solamente nos separamos.

— Oh… tuviste buena suerte, continuas siendo admirable Capitán. —comentó sonriendo.

— Ojalá pudiera decir que todas las cosas salieron bien —susurró nostálgico, cerrando los ojos volviendo a su mente una serie de recuerdos de aquel _incidente_. — ¿Dices entonces que no tienes idea a dónde ir? ¿Debería suponer que planeabas seguirme a dónde yo voy?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Haizaki refiriéndose a sus primeras palabras, temía tratar un tema delicado, pero al cambiar el tema, se volvió mucho más tentador descubrir el hueco del que Nijimura no hablaba. —Me declaro culpable, ¿debería preguntarte a dónde vas?

Nijimura formó aquella característica mueca con su labio superior en el tiempo en el que meditaba su respuesta, limitando bastante sus palabras —Voy lejos de aquí, tan lejos como se pueda. —Haizaki asintió al escucharlo, aun mirándolo con atención, segundos después, suspiro y se sentó a su lado hablando con susurros. — ¿Puedo confiarte algo?

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

~Previamente~

— Me incomoda el hecho de que este sitio esté tan tranquilo —dijo Hyuuga mientras caminaba evitando pisar todos los escombros del suelo de aquel interminable pasillo, las inquietantes luces continuaban encendidas aunque parpadeando, varios cadáveres habían sucumbido ante los escombros y Riko e Izuki no tenían problemas con acabar con ellos.

— ¡Debería alegrarte Hyuuga! Este lugar _seguro_ que es _seguro. _AH, kitakore. —comentó Izuki haciendo que el chico de lentes rodara los ojos y huyera, acercándose a Teppei.

— ¿Crees en verdad que fue buena idea dejar a los de primero en la camper? —habló inseguro, una mano en el mango de la katana por si llegaba a ser necesario.

— Vamos Hyuuga, relájate, dejé a Mitobe a cargo, él nos gritará si ocurre lo que sea —dijo motivado el más alto, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, aprovechando la cercanía para poder pasar el brazo por encima del hombro del pelinegro, acción que el contrario no detuvó.

Habían llegado sin mayor peligro que el habitual hasta la desolada entrada de aquel laboratorio, que obviamente estaba bloqueada. Koganei había dado la excelente opción de acercar lo más posible el camper a una de las ventanas para poder alcanzar el segundo piso, la opción fue arriesgada pero lograron subir Hyuuga, Riko, Teppei e Izuki cuyas habilidades resultaban las más eficientes en búsqueda de cualquier pista de la solución.

— Riko, ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde ir? Todo esto parece un laberinto —preguntó Kiyoshi, notando igual cada pasillo, si se valieran de su memoria, posiblemente no podrían regresar a dónde el camper estaba estacionado.

— Visité varias farmacéuticas con mi papá cuando era más pequeña, asuntos de nuevas proteínas y cosas así, me imagino que las instalaciones pueden ser similares —declaró mientras se acercaba temerosa a un nuevo pasillo, aún más corrompido que el anterior. —Posiblemente estemos en un pasillo adecuado, la planta baja se usa para oficinas, más abajo debe haber un estacionamiento, a partir de este piso podemos encontrar cualquier pista.

— Entrenadora, ¿qué estamos buscando? —preguntó Izuki viendo un laboratorio lejano al lado contrario del pasillo donde estaban.

— Una zona de pruebas, cualquier cosa que demuestre que se investigaba una cura de esto, no tengo mucha fe de encontrar alguien vivo…

— ¿Algo como ese laboratorio entonces? —Izuki señaló a lo lejos la placa de la entrada del laboratorio, Aida entrecerró los ojos pero de cualquier modo no lograba entender lo que decía.

— Dice "ÁREA DE INVESTIGACIÓN III " —describió, haciendo buen uso de su ojo de águila. —A un lado hay varias hojas con investigaciones, "Testing 38 de Z-3319 " o algo así.

— Maldición, pero que buen ojo, en ese caso, ese es el lugar adecuado —habló finalmente motivado Hyuuga. Hasta escuchar un fatal estruendo a sus espaldas, una fuerte serie de golpes en contra de una puerta cercana.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó alterado Sakurai, por poco tirando al suelo el demacrado sartén con el que preparaba una cena con los pocos ingredientes que encontró.

Wakamatsu le dio una mirada desinteresada, dando una mirada a la habitación de donde procedía el ruido, haciendo una mueca disgustada, continuó jugando con el yoyo que había sido su mejor compañía después de la ola de muerte. —Imbéciles, haciendo tanto ruido terminarán atrayendo más de esos cadáveres.

— Lo siento —dijo Sakurai disminuyendo el volumen de voz.

— No me refería a ti.

Ryou le miró incómodo, poniendo en un par de platos la carne cocinada, con un aperitivo de ensalada de vegetales congelados, aún durante la devastación, su comida continuaba siendo gloriosa. Le ofreció un plato al rubio, que incómodamente comenzó a comer miserablemente, intentando reservar cuanta comida fuera posible.

Habían estado resguardados en un departamento en el edificio que por alguna razón Imayoshi consideraba como un buen punto de disparo, pero con la llegada de Hanamiya su pequeño grupo de supervivencia se había vuelto una dictadura. El desgraciado pelinegro se había apoderado de todas las balas y de uno de los mejores rifles que tenían, y ahora lo único a lo que se dedicaba a hacer era acostarse con Imayoshi desatando un ruido de cosas rotas y golpes contra muros.

— ¡Sabemos que les gusta duro, no tienen que demostrarlo! —gritó Wakamatsu, inundándose de ira al escuchar la risa de Hanamiya aún a través de las paredes —Ese desgraciado…

— Wakamatsu-kun lo siento, pero no creo que debes alterarlos —comentó en voz baja el castaño sosteniendo de la playera al contrario para detenerlo. El rubio lo miró alzando una ceja, aún con rastros de ansiada violencia en sus ojos. — ¡Lo lamento! Tampoco quería decirte que hacer o-

— Sakurai salgamos de aquí. —habló decidido, dándole un vistazo lleno de inspiración. —Vámonos juntos.

~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Versión estadounidense de [REC] hecha en 2008.


	13. Chapter 13

"Regla #18: Haz Calentamiento"

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— Deberías dejar de causarles tanto alboroto, Makoto-kun —susurró Imayoshi después de darle una bocada a uno de los cigarrillos que Hanamiya le había ofrecido, ambos se encontraban tirados en el suelo de una de las habitaciones del apartamento que se habían apropiado, por fuera Wakamatsu se quejaba molesto del ruido después de que Hanamiya lo chocara contra una pared y tacleara con fuerza para comenzar a apropiarse de su cuello, una mordida le hizo tensarse con fuerza mientras apenas sostenía el cigarro con sus manos.

— Como si fuera a hacer eso, _senpai _—le gruñó el menor al oído mientras que mordía seductivamente el lóbulo de su oído, poniendo con fuerza sus manos sobre los hombros del contrario, enterrando sus uñas de manera dolorosa.

— Vaya, Makoto-kun, ¿acaso quieres que te ponga atención? —suspiró Imayoshi tranquilamente dando de nuevo una bocanada al cigarro en su mano, apagándolo contra el suelo, para abrir ligeramente los ojos y mirarlo acusadoramente — ¿Dónde conseguiste cigarros, por cierto?

Hanamiya soltó una risa mientras se sentaba sobre la pelvis del pelinegro con lentes, alejando con un golpe la mano de Imayoshi que intentaba posarse sobre su cintura —Tenía mi reserva propia, ¿crees acaso que sería capaz de _esconderte_ _cosas_?

— ¿Tú? ¿Mintiendo? Oye no lo sé —habló burlonamente Imayoshi mientras que a la fuerza colocaba su mano sobre la cadera del chico, aprisionando su cuerpo de a poco — ¿Quién te vendió cigarros y armas? —cuestionó severamente el chico de lentes mientras su otra mano se acercaba a la entrepierna del menor para comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón del chico.

— ¿Qué ganaría si te doy esa información? —se insinuó descaradamente el chico, colocando una de sus manos sobre el cuello del mayor, mirándolo enojado —Si sería tan fácil desaparecerte de este mundo.

— ¿La gente que muere de manera convencional, se levanta? —susurró Imayoshi aún conociendo la respuesta, mientras que su mano se colaba entre la ropa interior del muchacho, acariciando el endurecido miembro de Hanamiya —Dime la verdad Makoto, ¿conoces a _esos_ sujetos?

— Senpai, ¿insinúas que conoces a las personas que crees yo conozco? —preguntó el menor confusamente mientras que comenzaba a frotarse lentamente contra la pelvis del contrario de manera ansiosa. Luego soltando una risa burlona mientras contestaba — ¿Qué importa, Shoichi? Aunque te interesaran, ya están lejos.

Imayoshi tomó el cuello del menor para acercarse a él y morder con fuerza la piel del chico, un ligero sabor metálico cubrió su lengua al sentir algunas gotas de sangre. Hanamiya ni siquiera se inmutó, apenas y pudo notar un espasmo en él cuando su lengua acarició la herida. —Me pregunto si es qué sabes qué tan lejos están, Makoto-kun.

Hanamiya no le respondió mientras que el muchacho de lentes tomaba su cintura y lo tiraba al suelo para ponerse sobre él, besándolo violentamente mientras le quitaba los pantalones de manera desordenada, el menor se dedicó a abrir el cinturón de Imayoshi y a su paso liberar el miembro del chico, que aparentemente ya se encontraba bastante ansioso.

El menor soltó un ligero gruñido cuando Imayoshi comenzó a entrar en él, su rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse mientras que Imayoshi se mantenía estático disfrutando de la imagen de Hanamiya sonrojado jadeando pesadamente, el contrario lo miró irritado mientras le hablaba molesto — Imayoshi, hazme un favor y…

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— ¡MUÉVETE! —gritó el rubio a la pobre mujer que recogía con manos temblorosas las latas de comida que recién le acababan de lanzar. Nash Gold golpeó de manera irritada el costado del auto mientras entraba, Jason se dedicaba a tocar el claxón para apresurar a la chica — Even though we gave her food, she dares to be a damn nuisance. Japanese people makes me sick. (Aún cuando le dimos comida, se atreve a ser una maldita molestia. Los japoneses me ponen enfermo)

— I can run her over (Puedo atropellarla) —bromeó Jason causando una risa maniática en su compañero mientras la pobre muchacha tropezaba al intentar alejarse del camino donde la camioneta que tenían ambos comenzaba a acelerar en su contra — We need to go back for supplies (Tenemos que regresar por provisiones)

— And bullets (Y balas) — contestó Nash mientras disparaba contento contra un par de zombies que se tambaleaban a uno de los costados de la carretera, no podía ser tan malo si recién había salvado a aquella molestía de mujer de unos zombies que seguramente la hubieran matado. Ambos se dirigían de vuelta a un sótano en una escondida cabaña de un bosque próximo, ocultaban dentro, una exagerada cantidad de armas y suministros, así mismo como los registros de su _negocio._ Claro, siendo americanos, _sabían lo que hacían._

La camioneta se adentró dentro de los lodosos terrenos de los caminos improvisados del bosque, cuando de pronto, no muy lejos de la zona, un par de árboles se tumbaron de manera brusca, una bandada de aves volando ahuyentada de la zona. Jason frenó en seco, mirando a Nash con profunda seriedad. El rubio frunció el ceño y asintió, ambos tomando varias armas del asiento trasero, saliendo del auto para caminar en silencio en dirección de lo ocurrido, el moreno encontró rastros de movimiento, ramas quebradas y un grupo de huellas de personas que aparentemente, habían huido de la ciudad adentrándose al bosque. "_A bad decision (Una mala decisión)"_ Ambos siguieron el rastro hasta que a lo lejos pudieron divisar a un grupo de personas, Nash optó por esperar mientras que analizaban la situación, el silencio le permitió escuchar mucho de lo que ocurría, aunque de acercarse para mirar, aquellas personas podrían detectarlo también.

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Akashi miró por un momento al vacío, entre el grupo de árboles de donde habían llegado, hasta que Midorima le despertó de su trance — ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Akashi?

— Tengo la sensación de que no estamos solos —murmuró sencillamente Akashi, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras descartaba con desagrado sus propios instintos.

— Claro que no —habló con sarcasmo Aomine, señalando enojado la dirección de donde se habían derribado los árboles, varios chillidos de animales comenzaban a escucharse —A mí me parece que _allá_ tenemos un problema mayor.

El grupo de la generación de los milagros guardo silencio con miedo, Momoi dirigía su mirada a todos con tensión y duda, mientras Kagami continuaba con la cabeza baja, incapaz de tomar decisiones o dar explicaciones; recién habían perdido a Kise y ahora un nuevo y desconocido peligro los acechaba de cerca. ¿Qué se suponía que hicieran? Especialmente con un Aomine lo suficientemente alterado como para hacer estupideces.

— Iré a ver ya que todos deciden quedarse a llorar —declaró enfurecido el moreno mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su bat. Comenzando a caminar hacia donde se habían generado los ruidos, claro, ¿qué le importaba enfrentarse a algo que había incluso derribado árboles? Estaba malhumorado.

— No te vas solo —susurró Kagami tomando rápidamente el hacha que usaba como arma. Aomine desvió la mirada molesto mientras continuaba avanzando decidido entre árboles y vegetación "_Como quieras_". Nadie se atrevió a detenerlos, el shock era bastante para que alguno pudiera hacer algo, excepto Kuroko, que intentó tomar la playera del pelirrojo para detenerlo, Kagami le sonrió con pesar y se alejó, sería una pena que esa fuera la última vez que lo pudiera ver. Después de que ambos muchachos se alejaran, Akashi le dio una mirada al peli verde para después hacerle una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

— Shintarou, hablemos un momento ¿recuerdas cuándo jugábamos shogi? —le cuestionó de pronto Akashi, confundiendo a la mayoría de los presentes, especialmente al chico de lentes.

— ¿Akashi, qu-? —intentó hablar el peli verde hasta que miró al pelirrojo serio y con uno de sus dedos sobre su boca, indicándole que guardara silencio, continuó con el juego mientras se acercaba a él —C-Claro, siempre has dicho que la vida es igual a un juego de shogi.

— Me alegra que lo recuerdes — continuó hablando Akashi, estirándole un trozo de papel de manera discreta —Solía siempre tener varias estrategias.

_"Nos están vigilando. Puede que sean peligrosos, tengo un plan para Atsushi y para ti"_

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

— ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? —preguntó Teppei nervioso mientras veían que las puertas estaba a poco de quebrarse, varias manos algo podridas comenzaban a escurrirse entre ellas para arañar y forzar las maderas que habían intentado mantener selladas las puertas "DON'T OPEN" era lo único que recitaban un par de palabras pintadas sobre la madera —Sé que abrirlo no es buena idea, Riko, ¿qué hacemos?

— Llamar a los otros, Hyuuga-kun, la bengala —contestó la chica mientras que el mencionado iba a la ventana para dispararla sin dudar, ruido que comenzó a alterar los muertos que se aglomeraban tras las delgadas puertas —No resistirán, ¡es hora de correr!

Hyuuga, Teppei, Izuki y Riko comenzaron a correr a través del pasillo en dirección a la salida de emergencia que llevaba a unas escaleras que conectaban todos los pisos del edificio, la oportunidad de investigar lo que había ocurrido en aquel laboratorio se limitó a un recuerdo al escuchar la madera quebrarse y las puertas abriéndose de par en par, "_Son demasiados_" pensó Hyuuga mientras intentaba apresurar el paso, todos alterados por alcanzar la puerta de emergencia. El más alto fue el primero en llegar, llevando su mano instintivamente a su rodilla, un dolor punzante comenzaba a sentirse al hacer aquel sobreesfuerzo, "_Esto va muy mal_"

Teppei abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Riko antes de correr también él, Hyuuga sintió de pronto una mano aferrarse bruscamente a su tobillo derribándolo al suelo, Izuki no dudo y golpeó con fuerza a aquel zombie con uno de los restos de mobiliario que se habían esparcido en todo el laboratorio retrasándolos considerablemente, el muchacho de lentes tuvo oportunidad de levantarse con trabajo para intentar correr, olvidándose por un momento de quien le había salvado la vida.

Porque un segundo después, cuando se dio la vuelta, los sucesos ocurrieron tan lento que podía ver incluso las gotas de su sudor cayendo de su piel, así como la sangre cayendo a gotas en el suelo. Uno de aquellos muertos se había aferrado a la piel del brazo y estómago del chico, rasgándole profusamente ropa y piel. Izuki soltó un grito, que fue acompañado por uno de Riko que apenas fue detenida por Kiyoshi para impedir que corriera a donde el mar de zombies se amontonaba, lo último que pudo hacer Hyuuga fue jalar a Izuki de los muertos que continuaban aferrándose a su estómago a través de aquella salida de emergencia, los cuatro en aquellas escaleras, con Izuki ensangrentado y una serie de sonidos que les advertían que el verdadero peligro apenas comenzaba.

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Aomine y Kagami escucharon un gruñido lejano, seguido del único ruido de las pisadas de ambos sobre ramas y hojas secas, el pelirrojo se acercó, angustiado de no poder siquiera dar unas palabras de consolación al otro chico, dudando acerca de cómo comenzar la plática —¿C-Crees que sea lo mismo que mató a la gente del río?

— Fue muy estúpido que vinieras —habló de pronto el moreno sorprendiendo a Kagami, descartando su pregunta. Aomine le hablaba con despecho y molestia —Dejaste a Tetsu solo, si le ocurre algo será _tu_ culpa.

— No entiendo porque metes a Kuroko en esto siempre —murmuró Kagami incómodo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su nuca, mirando a los lados buscando algún peligro que pudiera evitarle la discusión.

— Me parecía que era _obvio _el por qué—contestó Aomine dándose la vuelta para encararlo, empujándolo bruscamente mientras continuaba descargando su enojo —Pudiste quedarte y protegerlo, ¿no te parecía más conveniente?

— Aomine, me parece que estás tomando las cosas de un modo muy-

Y fue entonces cuando el moreno le soltó un golpe en la cara, casi tan fuerte como el que por poco deja noqueado a Haizaki, enojado soltó al suelo el bate de béisbol que llevaba, mientras desconsolado observaba al pelirrojo esperando la respuesta a su golpe. Kagami levantó la cara con la mano cubriéndole la mejilla, acercándose y en lugar del golpe que Aomine esperaba recibir, Kagami lo cubrió con un abrazo, el cuerpo tenso cubierto bajo sus brazos comenzó a relajarse mientras que el moreno se agitaba, podía sentir como un par de lágrimas le humedecían el hombro.

— Ni siquiera lo entiendes, _él_ era importante para mí —le habló entre sollozos, apretando los puños aun cuando recargaba su cuerpo sobre el del pelirrojo —Falle y terminó _muerto_.

— Aomine, yo… —suspiró Kagami mientras la decepción comenzaba a cubrirlo, sintiendo las manos de Aomine ir a su rostro para sentir repentinamente sus labios tocarse, una leve sensación que llevaba bastante tiempo esperando sentir, y de a poco, la calidez de su aliento se juntó con la de Aomine, una serie de sensaciones de agrado cubrieron al pelirrojo mientras olvidaba respirar para dedicarse a besar al contrario y al momento de intentar llevar sus brazos a su cuello, el terrible estruendo de un árbol derribado a centímetros de ellos les despertó de su ensueño.

¿Dónde estaba el bat? ¿Dónde estaba el hacha? De cualquier modo, _¿Qué carajos es eso?_

Mil pensamientos los atravesaron al ver a un oso que levantado les doblaba la estatura los miraba cubierto de furia, ojos ensangrentados así mismo como de su boca escurría sangre y una serie de fluidos espesos, entre sus garras se entrelazaban pedazos desgarrados de carne roja y si algo podía quedarles claro de aquella visión tan confusa y desagradable, era que aquel oso _no estaba particularmente vivo. _Ahora el hecho de encontrar partes de cuerpos tan terriblemente despedazados tenía _sentido_.

— Es imposible… —susurró Kagami al ver cómo sin problemas el oso se acercaba aún con media mandíbula caída, obra seguramente de alguien que había intentado defenderse a disparos. Petrificado aferró su mano a la de Aomine, sin escuchar los gritos que le decían que debía correr, lo único que sus ojos vieron fue la fuerte garra del oso atacando justo en su dirección. Y el cuerpo de Aomine cubriéndolo antes de que lograra tocarlo.

Sintió una cálida marea de sangre cubriéndolo cuando Aomine le cayó encima, sin dudas la garra le había desgarrado el brazo y espalda al moreno, que apenas se sostenía para mantenerse cubriéndolo. — ¡AOMINE! —gritó mientras sostenía el cuerpo del peli azul, que comenzaba a respirar lenta y pesadamente intentando abrir la boca para decirle algo, se preocupó que el golpe también hubiera logrado alcanzar la cabeza del moreno —N-No, no, no, espera un momento, esto-

Una marea de balas en contra del animal le interrumpió de pronto, un sujeto rubio con un fusil de asalto acompañado de un moreno de pelo gris comenzaron a atacar el oso, que poco o nada le importaba que le destrozaran la piel a balazos. —What the fuck is this thing? (¿Qué carajos es esta cosa?)

"_¿¡Son americanos_!?" El rubio saco de un compartimento en su cadera una pistola de alto calibre, tirando al suelo el fusil que antes llevaba, intentando centrarse en la cabeza del oso, apenas fallando hasta finalmente poder acertar en su cerebro, derribándolo bruscamente sobre el suelo con un aire agitado de emoción. —Damn, buena suerte que estuvieramos aquí, ¿no te parece?

Habló el rubio a sus espaldas, Kagami los miró confundido sosteniendo con las fuerzas que le quedaban el cuerpo de Aomine, que continuaba sangrando; sin darle importancia, su compañero se acercó interesado a observar los restos del animal —Nash, I never thought this virus would affect animals this big (Nash, nunca pensé que este virus afectaría a animales así de grandes)

Por su parte, Nash miraba ilusionado a las personas que se acercaban corriendo preocupadas tras de él. Akashi, Murasakibara, Kuroko y Momoi corrían hasta llegar con él, Akashi de inmediato sintiendo el pulso del moreno para comprobar que seguía con vida, así mismo revisando la seriedad de las heridas —Son superficiales, pero bastante extensas, Satsuki, dame algunas gasas, por favor

— ¿… Y Midorima?—preguntó Kagami aún en shock, sentía su tembloroso cuerpo aferrándose al moreno, apenas dándole espacio a Akashi para comenzar a desinfectar las heridas de improviso. Su trabajo de primeros auxilios era impecable.

Kuroko tragó saliva mientras que continuaba pasándole gasas a Momoi que aplicaba presión junto con Akashi — Kagami-kun, él, se fue… —lo miró angustiado el chico.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confundido el pelirrojo, sintiendo preocupado ya el peso muerto de cuerpo de Aomine sobre sí, ¿desde hace cuánto que se había desmayado? — ¿Quiénes-?

— Nash Gold y Jason Silver —se presentó el rubio con desinterés y una sonrisa, mirando dudoso al cuerpo que Kagami sostenía —Creo que su amigo está bastante herido.

— Gracias por el diagnóstico, Sr. Obvio — habló Murasakibara mientras se inclinaba para cargar de mala gana al moreno por la orden de Akashi, dejando a Kagami petrificado en el suelo.

— ¿Tienen algún lugar donde podamos atenderlo? —preguntó Akashi a Nash con un tono frío, volviendo a su actitud autoritaria de siempre, limpiando sus manos con un pedazo de tela y gel antibacterial.

Nash miro a su compañero, que de inmediato le dio una mirada de desagrado negando firmemente con la cabeza, _"Hell no, Nash (Maldición no, Nash)_" pero al dar la vuelta los ojos del rubio se concentraron en aquel firme y blanco cuerpo, la ropa ajustada marcándose en su pecho y abdomen así como la manera en que su cabello aún húmedo delineaba el delicado cuello de aquella piel nívea. Su mirada se desplazó a sus piernas, manteniéndose perdido con la imagen de poder disfrutar de aquel cuerpo por un momento, hasta que su mirada fue correspondida, con cierto disgusto e incomodidad. Nash se limitó a dar un suspiro ilusionado mientras Jason se quejaba mentalmente del problema que era que Nash resultara tan libidinoso en un momento así. "_Hell, yeah, Jason (Maldición sí, Jason)_"

— Akashi-kun, no me agrada esta gente —susurró Momoi con desagrado mientras que molesta encaraba al rubio que tan tranquilo continuaba paseando su mirada —Disculpa, podrías dejar de ver-

— BIEN, me parece que está decidido, no habrá problema si se quedan en una cabaña que tenemos cerca — habló el rubio sonriendo ampliamente, Jason detrás de él suspirando en decepción mientras golpeaba su frente con la palma de la mano— Pero me parece que estoy olvidando de algo importante…

Murmuro Nash acercándose a tomar lleno de pretensiones el mentón de quien miraba para hablarle lascivamente — Darling (Cariño), me olvidé de preguntar tu nombre —suspiró mientras que un par de blancas manos se colocaban sobre su pecho para empujarlo y separarse incómodo.

— Kuroko Tetsuya…

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Una de la serie de reglas que crea Columbus para sobrevivir en la película de Zombieland


End file.
